Ecos de una Sonata Cautiva
by anitita
Summary: Una noche mientras tocaba el piano unas manos la apresaron... al despertar se encontró con un hombre Japones como ella. Un hombre que era su secuestrador, pero a la vez la trataba tan diferente. Mi vida estaba vacia, llena de ecos… pero tu con el dolor con las cicatrices me mostraste que aun cuando quedan tan solo unos días de vida el vació puede llenarse …morir final mente LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia estara algo fuerte.**

 **La escribi hace tiempo cuando tome una clase de psicologia en la universidad.**

 **Es una historia original mia que he adaptado como sasusaku... en unos dias mas ya sea aqui o en mi pagina anilu37 deviantart subire la historia original por si desean compararlas. Son basicamente lo mismo solo substitui los nombres y cambie uno que otro detalle. Esa historia es parte de un proyecto que tengo, pero no pude resitir y publicarla solo que como he dicho adaptada al sasusaku.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Ecos de una sonata cautiva**

 **1**

Al sentir la calidez del agua sobre su piel comenzó a reaccionar y lentamente abrió los ojos. Recargada sobre los azulejos de la regadera observaba su vestido desgarrado y las múltiples marcas sobre sus piernas que aun sangraban. A pesar de que el agua estaba caliente podía sentir una intensa frialdad en los dedos de sus manos, los cuales por inercia empezó a mover como si tocase un piano. Mientras recuperaba la conciencia diminutas gotas de sangre resbalaban de sus piernas; fundiéndose con las aguas para formar un leve rastro que huía con prisas por la coladera. Llevo sus dedos temblorosos hacia su estómago y comenzó a acariciar el contorno rojizo de unos números que alguien había grabado sobre su piel. Al estar recorriendo los bordes de sus heridas no podía evitar pensar en la ironía de la situación. Años atrás ella solía infligirse cortadas parecidas, pero nunca imagino que alguien más se atrevería a hacerle algo similar. Un poco del agua caliente entro a su boca haciendo que se diese cuenta de lo perdida que se sentía. Era como si hubiese dormido mucho tiempo y se hubiera despertado años después… –ojala eso hubiera sucedido – pensó para sí misma. Afortunadamente el miedo se había ido. Quizás porque esa no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación. Hacia unas siete horas… quizás cuatro o tal vez tres que había estado en el recital presentándose en un dueto con aquel pianista al que tanto detestaba por la misma razón que se detestaba a ella misma. Ese pianista era incapaz de transmitir sentimiento alguno con el piano a pesar de ser considerado un prodigio. Y ella… ella de igual modo no podía conectarse con el piano y dejar que ciertas emociones fluyeran a través de las notas musicales. Era una pianista con técnica admirable, pero al final sin un alma permanente; alma que iba y venía a su antojo, muchas veces dejándola vacía por días. Y sin alma se había presentado esa tarde para acompañar a aquel pianista que era su mismo reflejo. Ambos mantuvieron la misma insensible mirada; tocando los bellos acordes como si fuese hielo y no sentimientos lo que fluía de la Suite número 1 de Sergei Rachmaninoff. Tan pronto hubo terminado la presentación, escapo del teatro y se refugió en su cuarto de hotel donde bebió media botella de vodka al compás de los terribles recuerdos que pasaban por su mente. Como pudo se hizo camino hasta la recepción del hotel; donde suplico que la dejaran usar el piano del salón principal. Completamente sola y contando solo con la compañía de las mesas vacías comenzó a tocar esa hermosa y triste sonata. Sonata que su madre amaba y solía tocar cada vez que su padre las dejaba en aquella prisión que podía llamarse hogar solo porque su madre le brindaba calor a esas paredes. Mientras se perdía entre las notas que estaban grabadas desde hace años en sus dedos podía ver claramente como su madre lloraba, suplicando que no la tocasen, que le dejaran vivir. El aterrador sonido de huesos quebrándose la hizo estremecerse y sumirse en una oscuridad total.

Esos recuerdos nunca se iban; reviviendo día tras día se dedicaban a atormentarla desde hacía 15 años. Estaba tan sumida en su mundo de pesadillas que no se había dado cuenta que un par de espectadores la observaban. Al tocar la última nota y recobrar el aliento unas manos la apresaron. Por más que lucho en soltarse termino inconsciente al llegarle ese olor tan conocido que producía el cloroformo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró atada en una mesa donde dos sujetos con los rostros cubiertos le observaban. Uno de ellos celebró que estuviese despierta y de un solo movimiento rompió su vestido con una navaja. Con lentitud parecía estar grabando algo sobre la piel de su estómago, se sentía adormecida, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir el dolor. Al parecer le habían dado un tipo de anestésico que aminoraba la sensación. Si así se sentía terrible, probablemente el dolor real era aún más grotesco. Le costaba trabajo contener los gritos, pero finalmente estos comenzaron a salir de sus labios con intensidad. En ningún momento pidió que dejaran de lastimarla tan solo se limitaba a quejarse del dolor. Uno de los sujetos llevaba una cámara y parecía estar grabándolo todo. Recordaba haber luchado por liberarse de la mesa hasta que uno de los hombres detuvo sus movimientos mientras el otro cortaba las sogas que la ataban. Cuando estuvo libre comenzó a golpear a uno de los hombres quien sin dudar la tomo fuertemente de los cabellos y con gritos le ordeno que volteara a la cámara y pidiera auxilio. Ella negándose rotundamente a todo lo que esos hombres pedían, se dedicó a recibir las bofetadas que le propinaban cada vez que ella respondía con negativas sus preguntas. Después no solo se conformaron con los golpes sino también a lacerarla. Al seguir evitando responder sus preguntas recibía un lastimero rasguño con una filosa navaja sobre sus piernas. Nada de todas esas torturas parecía afectarle ni provocar un ataque de pánico que pudiese ser grabado y entregado a la familia de la joven víctima. Hartos de no lograr las reacciones que esperaban; decidieron consultar con alguien más por medio de un celular. La risa malévola de uno de ellos solo demostró que la orden que acababan de darle sonaba divertida. El hombre más alto de los dos la tomo fuertemente de la espalda y hombros; impidiéndole moverse. El de la sonrisa malévola se le acerco tan solo para que la chica le escupiera en el rostro. Después de limpiarse la miro siniestramente y le dijo las únicas palabras que eran capaces de sumirla en el más profundo terror. Si no hablaba le quebrarían uno por uno sus hermosos y finos dedos.

Una vez más comenzó a recordar los intensos y suplicantes gritos de su madre; rogando porque no le hicieran daño a sus dedos de niña que aún eran inexpertos. Su estado emocional se había roto por completo y el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de sus ojos y los gritos de su madre escapaban de su memoria hacia sus oídos. No quería volver a escuchar ese terrible sonido… no quería que lastimaran sus manos. Los hombres estaban satisfechos de haber logrado ponerla en ese estado. A pesar de que la chica se encontraba en pánico y comenzaba a tratar de soltarse con exasperación, el hombre le tomo la mano con fuerzas y sonriendo apretó el dedo índice de la joven. De la nada la puerta de la habitación oscura se abrió y un hombre de rostro blancuzco y cabellos negros se acercó a felicitarlos y les ordeno que soltaran a la chica. En cuanto la joven se encontró libre empezó a golpear a sus captores con desesperación y estos de nuevo no dudaron en intentar regresar los golpes. De alguna forma logro correr hacia la puerta donde un golpe en la nuca por parte del hombre de cabellos negros la dejo inconsciente. Eso era lo último que recordaba… al hombre golpeándola en la nuca…. El agua se había tornado tibia lo que provoco que saliera de su ensimismamiento y observara a su alrededor. A través del cristal transparente vio la silueta de una persona que parecía leer el periódico. Intento pararse, pero resbalo abruptamente. La mirada del hombre se despegó de su periódico y este le habló.

\- Por fin despiertas…

\- ¿Quién eres? –Fue lo único que logro articular mientras se sentaba de nuevo bajo el chorro del agua –.

\- Eso es algo que no necesitas saber. Me parece raro que lo preguntes con tanta normalidad cuando momentos atrás suplicabas por tu vida… por tus dedos. ¿Me preguntó por qué son tan valiosos para ti? Tus manos deben de ser valiosas para que las prefieras a cualquier parte de tu persona.

\- Mmmm –Musitó la chica al sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido mientras nuevamente trataba ponerse de pie –A través del cristal vio como el hombre se acercaba y abría la puerta –.

\- Parece que necesitas ayuda…

\- Fuiste tú quien me golpeo en la nuca… – comentó con voz calmada mientras lo observaba. No se parecía a los demás hombres. Este iba bien vestido y tenía una presencia diferente… además estaba segura que era japonés.

\- Así es…. Y te advierto que no intentes nada…. Yo no juego con navajas…. No me atrevería a cortarte, pero no dudaría en dispararte. –Aseguró evitando mirar su cuerpo magullado–.

\- No intentare nada… sé muy bien cómo funciona un secuestro… no es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación. Hay muchas posibilidades de que me maten, pero de igual manera no creo que me quieran solo por dinero. Así que probablemente me necesiten viva hasta el final. Y el hecho de que no sepas porque aprecio tanto mis dedos me dice que no me conoces por quien soy, sino por la sangre que llevo.

\- Yelena Olegovna… solo puedo decirle que es muy perceptiva. –Habló fríamente al tiempo que la levantaba en brazos y la sacaba cargando de la regadera y a continuación del baño. La chica permaneció callada a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía. No dijo nada hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser la habitación donde estaría cautiva. La cual estaba a unos cuantos pasos del baño donde se encontraba momentos atrás. La actitud de ese secuestrador era muy extraña. El hombre la bajo en la entrada y le indico que se sentara sobre la cama. Ella obedeció y se volvió a mirarlo.

\- Olegov es el apellido de mi padre y Yelena mi nombre ruso pero desde hace mucho no los utilizo y mucho menos me identifico con ellos. Así que prefiero que me llame por mi nombre materno el cual…

\- Es Haruno Sakura…. –Interrumpió al tiempo que comenzaba a buscar algo dentro de una de las cómodas ya muy antiguas que estaban junto a la cama.

\- Si, así es…. No entiendo porque usted está aquí y me habla tan tranquilamente… ¿no se supone que las victimas debemos estar en constante tortura y siempre encerradas en una habitación nefasta?

\- ¿Acaso es masoquista? Si quiere puedo cambiarla a una habitación que sin duda le recordara al infierno… –Al ver que la chica no contestaba prosiguió – Y en cuanto a por qué no estoy siendo violento con usted es porque…

\- Usted será el que tratara de engañarme y tratarme bien para ver si logra sacar información útil de mis labios…–Interrumpió de la misma manera que él lo había hecho –.

\- Pues si, por así decirlo. Yo seré el que…. – alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta con brusquedad –. ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el joven hombre –.

\- Tienes una llamada del jefe y además debes ver el video.

\- Bien en dos minutos estaré allí…. ¿Escuchaste? –Le hablo a la joven, mirándola a los ojos fríamente – Voy a ver el resultado de tu maravillosa actuación. Aunque por lo que vi mientras grababan puedo estar seguro de que causara mucho impacto en tu padre. Y aún hay cosas peores por venir. –Salió de la habitación; cerrándola con llave y desde afuera le dijo que no tardaría mucho en regresar –.

\- Mmmm –se quejó de nuevo Sakura mientras se recostaba sobre la fría cama con sus ropas aun mojadas. Toda esa situación le parecía muy extraña. Desde que la había ayudado a salir de la regadera y llevado hasta esa habitación no pudo evitar sentir incertidumbre. Ese hombre se estaba portando muy diferente a los otros secuestradores. La habitación no era del todo desagradable, incluso había una tragaluz por donde la luz se colaba fácilmente… había algo que le parecía muy familiar en esa habitación. Como de costumbre su extraña personalidad hacia acto de presencia. Ella era así, nada le atemorizaba ni le causaba gran conmoción a excepción de los últimos recuerdos que tenía de su madre con vida... Pensó en la tranquilidad que sentía en esos momentos y en cómo se esfumaría tan pronto la amenazaran con lastimar sus manos. Podía soportar cualquier clase de dolor, pero jamás soportaría que le hiciesen algo a sus preciadas manos. Era una mujer insensible que no era capaz de transmitir más que oscuridad con ese talento que tenía para tocar el piano… sin embargo amaba acariciar las teclas. El piano despertaba en ella una pasión llena de extrañezas. Si bien sentía pasión al tocarlo ¿Por qué no podía transmitir esa misma pasión a través del mismo? Tan pronto terminaba con el ultimo acorde la pasión se iba y no regresaba hasta que comenzaba a tocar de nuevo. Su deber era dejarse envolver en esa pasión, a ese lugar podía llegar tocando. Quizás jamás podría responderse… ahora solo le quedaba esperar que es lo que harían a continuación esos hombres que la tenían cautiva.

* * *

 **Pieza de Rachmaninoff se llama La nuit l amour por si desean escucharla. En realidad esta conformada por 3 secciones... pero solo utilice esta como referencia.**

 **No olviden sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 2**

* * *

\- Siento la tardanza

\- Mmmm – Se quejó al incorporarse y quedar sentada sobre la cama –.

\- Me extraña que te hayas quedado dormida. ¿No se supone que deberías ser incapaz de dormir y por el contrario estar sumida en el miedo?

\- Pues las pesadillas no son muy diferentes de la realidad. Así que da igual si estoy despierta o dormida. Estoy tan acostumbrada a las pesadillas que estas ya no me atemorizan. Y en cuanto a esta situación… para mí esto aún no es una pesadilla... tan solo es una circunstancia en la que me encuentro.

\- Eres muy misteriosa, pero no creas que eso te servirá de mucho en un lugar como este. –el hombre camino con unas cuantas piezas de madera y encendió la chimenea – eres muy lista así que confió en que no intentaras jugar con el fuego. – Sakura se puso de pie con dificultad y camino hasta la chimenea parándose junto al hombre. La luz del fuego hizo que la traslucida tela de su desgarrado vestido expusiera las líneas de su figura femenina. El hombre no le prestó mucha atención y camino hasta una mesa en donde había un plato de comida.

\- Me extraña que evites mirar mi silueta que se transparenta bajo mi vestido… de lo que queda de mi vestido. También evitas mirarme a los ojos más de lo necesario.

\- ¿Por qué habría de mirarte?

\- En mi tercer secuestro abusaron de mí. En realidad no sé si deba llamarlo abuso… no causo mucho impacto en mi vida ya que apenas si estaba consciente de lo que sucedía o quizás les di mi consentimiento. Además no tengo muchos recuerdos por que la mayor parte del tiempo me mantuvieron sedada. Así que si va a pasar de nuevo prefiero que sea de una vez… incluso si la situación se torna consensual… toda esta situación podría ser menos aburrida.

\- ¿Quieres que abuse de ti? –preguntó al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en el cuerpo de la chica. Con mirada inexpresiva recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo y a paso lento comenzó a caminar hacia ella. La miró unos segundos y se paró detrás de ella para susurrarle al oído – Realmente me desagradan todas estas heridas que llevas en el cuerpo – Con lentitud deslizo el zipper y dejo caer el vestido al suelo. Sin pedir permiso llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica y con cuidado comenzó a explorar sus costillas. Sakura se quedó quieta y sin expresión alguna. –Al parecer tus costillas están bien. Después de esa golpiza pensé que tendrías alguna fractura –caminó para quedar frente a ella y se agacho sin quitar su vista de los ojos de la chica – Aunque tus muslos no se ven muy bien… bueno en realidad eso parece por la sangre seca. Tuvieron cuidado al hacer los cortes, la mayoría de ellos son superficiales a excepción de estos dos… necesitaras unas cuantas puntadas.

\- Ouch –se quejó Sakura cuando el joven presiono las cortadas para ver si todavía sangraban –.

\- En cuanto a las heridas de tu estómago creo que sanaran en un par de días si es que no volvemos a remarcarlas ¿crees que 20 billones de rublos es poco para ser lo que estamos pidiendo por tu rescate? –preguntó mientras tocaba el contorno de los números con cuidado –.

\- No lo sé… después de todo ustedes no están detrás del dinero ¿cierto?

\- Mmm… cierto. –sonrió sarcásticamente a la vez que se ponía de pie y le tomaba su rostro – Tu rostro está muy lastimado. Probablemente en unas horas más estará muy hinchado y posiblemente tengas bastantes moretones. Tienes una cortada leve en la frente y otra en la mejilla. Parece ser que ninguna de todas estas heridas puede causarte la muerte –aseguró al ponerse de pie – Sera mejor que empiece a curarte.

\- ¿Curarme? –preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo –.

\- Así es –aseguró el hombre mientras tomaba una caja de la mesa y caminaba hasta Sakura. Al llegar de nuevo hasta ella se agacho y con una gaza comenzó a curar uno de sus muslos. Sakura mantuvo la compostura a pesar de que el dolor de las suturas era un poco fuerte. Su desnudez no parecía ser de mucha importancia para el misterioso hombre y su desinterés siguió hasta que término la última sutura.

\- Ya no me toque yo puedo curar el resto sola –exclamó Sakura con voz queda y cortante –.

\- Bien –El joven hombre no debatió, en cambio deposito la caja que había tomado de la mesa sobre la cama. Aun sin decir nada se sentó en un raído sillón para finalmente fijar de nuevo su mirada en la chica. Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama y abrió la caja donde encontró algodones, gasas, alcohol, una jeringa, un diminuto frasco de cristal y una ampolleta.

\- ¿para qué es la inyección? –preguntó Sakura sin mirarlo –.

\- ¿ves la ampolleta?

\- Si…

\- Es una vacuna contra el tétano… tu sabes si deseas ponértela, pero creo que deberías hacerlo. Después de todo esa navaja con la que te cortaron…. Tiene tiempo desempeñando su labor de hacer sangrar. –Sakura dejo la jeringa sobre la cama y a continuación se acomodó de tal manera que su cuerpo quedara frente a él. Necesitaba saber si había algo en ella que pudiera distraerlo para después usarlo a su favor. El hombre tenía su mirada fija en ella, pero era difícil distinguir el punto en donde se centraba esa mirada. No parecía estar viendo el cuerpo de la chica solamente, también parecía como si estuviese tratando de descifrar su mente. Sakura encontró su mirada con la de él.

\- ¿Por qué me ve tan insistentemente? –esperaba que la respuesta dejara ver un poco de las intenciones del hombre –.

\- Hace rato te quejabas de la poca atención que le estaba prestando a tu cuerpo… ¿crees que ahora le estoy dedicando demasiada?

\- Eres una persona difícil de leer…

\- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti Sakura… primero hablándome con respeto después hablándome sin formalidades… sé que intentas descifrarme… pero te será difícil… o simplemente no podrás. Es interesante tu comportamiento en verdad lo es… quizás después de todo es como si estuvieses acostumbrada a estar secuestrada. –Mientras él hablaba Sakura se inyectaba la vacuna –debes darte prisa o tu comida se enfriara –dijo al tiempo que señalaba la mesa, mas Sakura lo ignoro –.

\- No tengo hambre – Contestó la chica. El joven se puso de pie y tomo algo de la mesa para después caminar hasta ella y comenzar a hablarle despacio y con calma –.

\- Tienes que comer por que durante tus primeros días enviaremos una de estas a diario para que tu padre empiece a tomar decisiones. –le mostró una bolsa de plástico y una jeringa. – Por favor extiende el brazo –pidió con amabilidad. Sakura no se inmuto ni mostro expresión alguna en su rostro tan solo se limitó a obedecerlo. El hombre amarró una gruesa liga de plástico sobre su brazo y preparo todo para extraer su sangre. Una vez que termino camino hasta la puerta y se la entregó a alguien. Después de cerrar la puerta se dirigió hasta una cómoda de madera astillada –Ven aquí – Sakura se puso de pie con debilidad y caminó hacia el – Aquí hay ropa para que te cambies. Tu ropa interior sigue empapada – dijo mientras las rozaba levemente con la mano a la altura de las caderas– Ahí encontraras un par de esas…los poros de tu piel helada no se ven muy atractivos… si no te cambias te resfriaras. –Sakura abrió uno de los cajones e inspecciono las ropas. Tomó un pantalón negro y aterciopelado, un suéter azul marino de corte masculino. Le dio la espalda al hombre y comenzó a cambiarse lentamente. Al terminar busco su mirada –.

\- ¿Hay algo más que esta victima deba hacer?

\- Siéntate a comer –La chica obedeció y se sentó a comer. Cada vez que probaba un bocado buscaba la mirada del hombre. Al terminar de comer sintió mucha sed y rió al ver que lo que le había llevado de beber era vodka.

\- Incluso me trajiste vodka… el vodka es una de las pocas cosas que me gustan de Rusia… será por que brinda un calor especial…

\- Olvide decirte que detrás de ese tapiz esta una puerta que te lleva a un baño… aunque el agua de esa regadera es muy fría…. Si quieres agua tibia tendrás que pedirme que te lleve al baño donde despertaste hace rato.

\- Bien… la verdad es que me da igual… aunque si soy sincera deberé aceptar que prefiero el agua helada a muchas cosas….

\- Antes de dormir asegúrate de untarte el bálsamo que está en el frasco marrón dentro de la caja. Ayudará a que tu rostro no amanezca tan inflamado y las marcas moradas sanen más rápido –sin decir nada más se dirigió a la puerta y salió – Sakura se recostó sobre la cama y permaneció pensativa por un rato. Nada de lo que ella había hecho había logrado desconcertar a ese hombre. Era cierto lo que él decía, si hay algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada era precisamente a los secuestros y al dolor en varias de sus presentaciones. No tendría ni el más mínimo interés en ese hombre si no se hubiera percatado de que había algo misterioso en él y en su forma de actuar. Tendría que ser cuidadosa y audaz para no caer en ningún juego psicológico si es que pronto habría uno. Su cuerpo había comenzado a sentir los estragos de los golpes y eso pronto termino por hacerla caer en un sueño profundo donde de nuevo apareció su madre.

\- Tu rostro amaneció como lo esperaba –una voz le susurró al oído. Sin sorprenderse abrió los ojos y lentamente se sentó. Lo primero que vio fue un espejo que estaba frente a ella –.

\- Mi rostro… imagine que se vería peor – comentó sabiendo muy bien quien le hacía compañía en la habitación y al mismo tiempo sostenía el espejo. Una extraña sensación se estaba acumulando en su cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse desorientada… ¿Acaso habría pasado mucho tiempo mientras dormía? –.

\- Ya enviamos el primer video a tu padre. Estoy seguro que tu actuación lo impactara... Ahora solo debemos darle tiempo para que decida cuanto tiempo tardara en caer en nuestra trampa. En verdad que me sorprende que hayas permitido que te golpearan así. Ni siquiera protestaste, gritabas por el dolor, pero jamás suplicaste para que se detuvieran. ¿No es mejor perder los dedos que tu bello rostro? No te los iban a cortar tan solo a dislocar…. Se hubieran recuperado… bueno aunque sinceramente eso no lo sé.

\- Valoro más mis dedos –Respondió Sakura; recostándose de nuevo en la cama e ignorando la presencia del hombre –.

\- No lo dudo… incluso lloraste… sabes anoche investigue un poco de ti y sobre tus demás secuestros… la única explicación que encuentro es que lloraste porque recordaste la muerte de tu madre ¿cierto? ¿A ella le quebraron los dedos? … –Sakura se estremeció y cerró los ojos, más de inmediato los abrió. No quería recordar esos momentos que la perseguían hasta en sueños. Realmente valoraba los minutos del día en que no recordaba nada de aquello –.

\- Mi padre solo piensa en el mismo y en su propio bien así que no esperen que…

\- Siéntate –Le pidió el hombre pero sin esperar a que ella lo hiciera. El mismo la tomo de los hombros y la ayudo a sentarse en la orilla de la cama –Ahora bebe esto…

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Es un jugo que te ayudara a recuperar la sangre perdida…

\- Más que un secuestrador pareces mi niñera... Este es el primer secuestro en el que realmente les preocupa mi salud… lo cual me parece de lo más absurdo ¿no vendrán a golpearme aquellos idiotas para que nuevamente me cures? –preguntó con sarcasmo antes de beber el jugo – no entiendo por qué haces esto…

\- Extiende el brazo –ordenó mientras le arrebataba el vaso –.

\- Vaya ya venias preparado para extraer más sangre… deberías enviar tres pintas de sangre… una para el desayuno otra para la comida y una para la cena. Mi padre realmente lo apreciaría pues él es igual de sanguinario que ustedes…. No funcionara nada así que no pierdan su tiempo… por qué no me desangras por completo de una vez y compruebas lo que te estoy diciendo – el hombre la ignoro, se puso de pie y nuevamente salió a entregarle la bolsa a alguien –.

\- Sera mejor que hables o te pasara lo que a ella...- Aseguró el hombre con frialdad –.

\- Me temo que no conozco nada que les pueda ser útil… así que lo siento. En verdad lo siento pero ya lo he dicho… no conseguirás nada útil de mí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 3**

* * *

\- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Dije que te pasara lo mismo que a tu madre. Quizás no hoy ni mañana, pero muy pronto te quebraremos los dedos tal y como hicieron con tu madre. Así que no deberías hesitar en hablar sobre lo que sabes. Antes de irme aclarare una de tus dudas. Si curo tus heridas es porque en esta habitación hay una cámara en donde se graba como intento mantenerte con vida. Todo para que tu padre se dé cuenta que no te dejaremos morir tan pronto. Aquellos idiotas que te golpearon no saben cómo prolongar la vida de una víctima que tarde o temprano tendrá una muerte desagradable –Sakura comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, pero intento disimularlo. La forma en que la había mirado al decirle esas gélidas palabras solo le comprobaba toda la verdad que había detrás de ellas – Ahora ya sabes que la razón por la que estoy siendo condescendiente contigo es porque pronto empezaras a pasarla mal. Sera mejor que empieces a hablar y nos digas lo que sabes o de lo contrario vivirás menos de lo que habíamos planeado. –Se fue de la habitación dejando a Sakura en un estado ausente. La chica se puso de pie y camino hasta el tapiz y lo levanto para descubrir la puerta que él había dicho la llevaría al baño. En cuanto la abrió un recuerdo broto de los rincones olvidados de su mente. Al llegar al final del diminuto pasillo solo comprobó que ella ya había estado en ese lugar. Se lavó la cara con agua helada... no quería regresar a la habitación porque si lo hacía más recuerdos aflorarían de su mente. Estuvo al menos media hora sentada sobre los azulejos del baño, pero después de todo salió a enfrentar la realidad. Al llegar nuevamente a la habitación comenzó a observarla con detalle. Camino hasta un rincón donde el papel tapiz de la pared estaba desprendido y comenzó a tirarlo. Suspiró al darse cuenta que esa había sido la habitación donde las habían tenido cautivas a ella y a su madre. Ahora solo le quedaba buscar bajo la cama esa parte del piso que era hueco y encontrar aquel oso de felpa que había escondido 15 años atrás. Al tener el osito maltratado y viejo entre sus dedos no pudo evitar empezar a temblar. Ella le había dicho a ese hombre que su padre no haría nada para salvarla. Lo cual fue una mentira que era parte del juego que intentaba jugar con él. Pero ahora que había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de ese secuestro supo que las posibilidades de salir con vida no existían.

Tal y como ese hombre se lo había dicho. Su arrogancia y su seguridad se habían roto en mil pedazos. Tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar, pero para eso debía seguir comportándose tranquila y sin perder la calma. No podía dejar que el miedo se apoderara de ella y menos frente a ese hombre. Además él había dicho que había una cámara en la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que aún no había desayunado y se acercó a la mesa. Encontró una jarra del detestable jugo que él le había hecho beber y una gran cantidad de frutas. Había una nota junto a la jarra que decía que por favor bebiera el jugo y que regresaría a verla en la noche. Sakura comió hasta sentirse satisfecha y fue a recostarse. Había tantas cosas que había olvidado y que ahora que las había recordado se sumarian a su eterno calvario de pesadillas. Ella y su madre habían permanecido encerradas durante tres meses en ese lugar. Habían logrado escapar por que uno de los secuestradores había hecho un acuerdo con su madre. Todas las noches debía pasar un par de horas en el baño mientras aquel hombre se acostaba con su madre. Al final aunque las ayudo a escapar todo acabo mal… debió ser ella la que muriese ese día y no su madre. Esperar ayuda de su padre no era una opción… después de todo había roto ese lazo con él hacía más de siete años y tal vez él no haría nada por rescatarla. Ahora al igual que su madre ella tendría que seducir a ese hombre para poder escapar... Confiaba en que lo lograría… confiar en ella misma era lo único que le quedaba si quería salir con vida… ¿Aunque no sería mejor si muriese? Muchas veces había intentado acabar con su vida, pero nunca tuvo el coraje suficiente para hacerlo… Quería morir, pero de ¿Dónde salía esa cobardía que le impedía acabar con su vida?

Fingió no escuchar que él había entrado a la habitación y le hizo creer que se encontraba durmiendo. Podía sentir su penetrante mirada posada sobre ella. ¿Por qué no la despertaba? No paso mucho tiempo para que sintiera una tibia frazada cubriendo su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y pretendió despertar de un profundo sueño.

\- ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

\- Al menos unos cinco minutos.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

\- Me da igual si duermes o no. Solo vine porque esta noche bajara la temperatura y recordé que no tenías cobertor. Lo que menos necesitamos es que te resfríes… si lo haces estarás muy débil y no soportaras mucho tiempo.

\- Quiero tomar una ducha.

\- Hmph… hazlo si eso deseas…

\- Con agua tibia… dijiste que si …

\- Recuerdo bien lo que dije... entonces vámonos qué esperas. –El joven se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. Justo al llegar a la puerta se detuvo para ver si Sakura lo seguía – ¿no habías dicho que preferías el agua helada? –.

\- Sí, pero hoy quiero calor… -Llevaba más de cinco minutos bajo el chorro de agua y escuchando la respiración del joven que como la primera vez que había conversado con ella, le esperaba sentado junto a la regadera. Se distrajo unos momentos al recordar que cuando habían llegado al baño, del bolsillo del hombre, una cajetilla de cerillos había caído. Al agacharse a recogerlos noto que este llevaba un tatuaje al costado de sus caderas. Sin duda eran kanji, su madre se los había enseñado en su infancia, más aun los leía con dificultad. Intento leerlo, pero no lograba recordar como leer el segundo carácter, lo tenía justo en la punta de la lengua, cuando el hombre irrumpió en su realidad –.

\- Habla –pidió él con tranquilidad –.

\- Ya te dije que no sé nada sobre mi padre que pueda servirles.

\- Habla de lo que quieras…. Estoy aburrido de esperarte…

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que hable solamente porque estas aburrido?

\- Aunque ya sepas mis razones solo hazlo…

\- Nada de lo que te diga te servirá para que más adelante juegues conmigo y mi cabeza… soy muy mala en las conversaciones. Será mejor que tú me vayas guiando y me digas que quieres escuchar sobre mí. –Sakura se sentó dejando que el agua siguiese cayendo sobre su cuerpo. A través del cristal observaba con mucha atención la silueta del hombre quien hacía lo mismo con ella. A pesar de que no podían verse claramente no se despegaban la vista el uno del otro.

\- Háblame sobre el piano... seguramente debiste haber seguido los pasos de tu madre… por eso tienes esa fijación con tus dedos.

\- Así es… soy una pianista… pero eso ya lo sabías… lo sé muy bien. Tus hombres me apresaron mientras tocaba un piano… así que doy por hecho que ya lo sabías.

\- ¿Y, es bella la música que cobra vida gracias a esos dedos? –preguntó ignorando lo que ella había dicho –.

\- Para nada…. solo puedo decir que es perfecta pero sin ninguna belleza...

\- ¿Existe la perfección sin belleza?

\- Para mi si…

\- Y dime ¿Por qué tu perfección no tiene belleza?

\- Ummm… nunca pensé que tendría este tipo de plática con un secuestrador…. En fin…. Lo único que creo que me hace sentir pasión en esta vida es la música que emerge del piano… pero siempre he fallado en transmitir lo que siento al público… y más si es una pieza llena de emociones profundas… aunque soy buena para transmitir emociones sombrías y melancólicas.

\- Dices que una pieza llena de emociones profundas… más bien creo que quieres decir que no puedes transmitir a través de tu música esos sentimientos apasionados que usualmente suele sentir un ser humano hacia otro… quizás siempre has estado equivocada y en realidad no sientes pasión al tocar… al menos no tu pasión…. Tan solo sientes la que ya está grabada desde el día en que esas piezas fueron compuestas.

\- Quizás sea como tú dices… pero nunca he encontrado a un ser humano que me haga arder en ese tipo de pasión de la que hablas. Aunque francamente ya no me interesa… he dormido con tantos hombres en busca de ese sentimiento que realmente me he fastidiado. –contestó con sinceridad olvidándose por completo de quien la escuchaba –.

\- ¿o, cansado?

\- Tal vez…. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si me he cansado de esos sentimientos absurdos… la verdad ya no me importan… he llegado a un punto en el que prefiero el calor de un cuerpo humano pero no sus sentimientos... ¿Eres Japonés, cierto? –preguntó de inmediato para desviar la conversación y de nuevo recordó el tatuaje –.

\- Si, así es…

\- Pensé que no lo aceptarías ¿Es curioso no crees?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que a pesar de que la mitad de mi sangre es japonesa, nadie pensaría que lo soy. Lo único que comparto con mi madre es el color de mi cabello y el piano…. El resto es un reflejo de mi padre… en especial mis ojos verdes ¿Cómo llegaste a este país? – el hombre no contestó – tu silencio te deja expuesto. Supongo que llegaste de la misma manera que mi madre…

\- Hmph quizás te lo diga en tu ultimo día… -Musitó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie para caminar hacia la regadera. El baño se había llenado de vapor repentinamente. Sin dudar abrió la puerta corrediza y aún más vapor comenzó a salir. - ¿Acaso quieres quemarte al ducharte con el agua a esta temperatura? –preguntó al tiempo que giraba las perillas y detenía el flujo del agua. De nuevo Sakura pudo apreciar su tatuaje –.

\- He tenido mucho frío… es natural que quiera ducharme con el agua así de caliente –aseguró la chica poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el seductoramente –.

\- ¿Frío? ¿O, quizás has cedido y has comenzado a temer por tu vida?

\- Solo tengo frío….Siempre he preferido el frío, pero de vez en cuando deseo calor, pero eso raramente se encuentra en un país como este.

\- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que quieres mi calor?

\- Ummm y si así es ¿caerás entre mis brazos?

\- No te responderé porque francamente me da igual lo que tengas en mente. Yo tengo controlada la situación y no hay nada que puedas hacer para escapar de aquí…. Ni siquiera dándome tu cuerpo podrás escapar.

\- ¿Quién dice que quiero escapar? –preguntó con frialdad – quizás lo único que me pasa es que empiezas a llamar mi atención. ¿No estarías dispuesto a darme un poco de ese calor? ¿O, tendré que conformarme con mi propio tacto y darme placer yo misma?

\- No es una mala idea ya que tu cuerpo se enfriara más pronto de lo que esperas así que disfruta el poco placer que te queda –le dijo el hombre viéndola a los ojos mientras la ayudaba a enredarse entre una toalla. Dejo de prestarle atención y la guio hasta su cuarto en silencio.

\- Ummm… tienes razón no sería prudente enredarme contigo en esta situación…. Quizás te encariñes conmigo y es lo que menos necesito…. Odio lidiar con sentimientos innecesarios…. Así que hazme un favor y envíame a uno de esos brutos para que me entretenga esta noche.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres… por mí no hay ningún problema. Les diré que vengan a entretenerte durante mi ausencia.

\- ¿Ausencia? Así que mi niñera me va a descuidar… ¿tienes asuntos que resolver con tu organización? ¿Vory o mafiya?... aunque por tu aspecto diría que Vory…. Mi padre es Vory y creo que ahora todo tiene lógica … alguien de los suyos lo quiere ver muerto… y por eso ahora me encuentro en el mismo lugar de hace quince años

\- Por fin lo notaste… creí que en verdad tenías mala memoria… también quiere decir que ya sabes que te tiene secuestrada la misma persona que una vez te tuvo cautiva al lado de tu madre. Ahora con seguridad puedes saber que no saldrás con vida de este lugar. –Sakura sintió un escalofrió sobre toda su espina dorsal –.

\- Ahora sabiendo eso me han dado más ganas de sentir el calor de otro cuerpo… diles que pueden tenerme las veces que quieran… a los dos. Sin duda uno de ellos me complacerá durante estos últimos días que me quedan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

\- Bien podrás tenerlos, pero ten por seguro que no todo será placer. –El hombre salió de la habitación y Sakura se dejó caer en la cama. Si lo que él decía era cierto y allí había una cámara debía mantener la calma. Debía seguir fingiendo, pero realmente ya no estaba tan segura de lograrlo. Ahora solo tendría que esperar para ver si ese hombre en verdad le mandaría a los sadistas o vendría el mismo. Ella sabía que parte de lo que él decía era un juego para dominar su mente… al menos cierta parte de lo que decía era un juego. Su corazón comenzó a latir a prisa cuando escucho que estaban abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Trato de no cambiar su expresión cuando vio que dos de los corpulentos hombres que le habían causado esas heridas entraban con una sonrisa malévola. Pero no ocurrió lo que esperaba. Por el contrario la encapucharon y la obligaron a caminar. Cuando dio el primer paso sintió como la toalla que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo resbalaba dejándola completamente desnuda. Comenzó a contar los pasos que daba y para su sorpresa solo fueron dieciséis. ¿Cuál era el caso de cubrirle el rostro si ella ya había visto antes ese pasillo? Lo había visto desde esa vez que la había cargado fuera de la regadera. Su cuerpo choco con una pared fría al haber sido empujada violentamente. Le quitaron la capucha y la miraron con sorna.

\- Princesita al verte así me dan muchas ganas de venirme dentro de tu boca… ¿me harías ese favor?

\- Solo si prometes también venirte dentro de mi hasta que este satisfecha… claro que si te cansas con gusto tu compañero podrá reemplazarte y poseerme hasta que el quede saciado. ¿O, qué les parece si les obsequio mi cuerpo y ambos lo toman al mismo tiempo? ¿Acaso no sería divertido? –los hombres la miraron con seriedad y se fueron de allí. Mientras la puerta se cerraba la luz de la habitación se iba. Antes de quedarse a oscuras por completo alcanzo a ver que se encontraba en otra habitación bastante descuidada. ¿Cuánto tiempo la tendrían allí? Sabía que si se comportaba tan sugestiva con esos hombres ellos perderían el interés. Lo único que le había quedado claro sobre ellos desde el momento que la habían golpeado era que ese par eran unos sadistas. Mostrarse tan dispuesta a aceptarlos acabó con su excitación, si hubiese llorado o dado la más mínima suplica ellos no habrían dudado en tomarla. Respiró profundamente y permaneció sentada. ¿Cuánto tiempo la tendrían allí? –se preguntó nuevamente mientras pensaba en el hombre de la mirada fría. No estaba segura si en verdad podría seducirlo. Solo esperaba que hubiera otra oportunidad de hacerlo… tal vez sería mejor resignarse como él decía. Había perdido la noción del tiempo al estar en ese lugar tan oscuro y ya no podía percibir cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Desde la noche anterior estaba hambrienta, pero tan solo le habían llevado hogazas de pan. Además estaban esa molestia que sentía al orinar… y el extraño adormecimiento que sentía constantemente en su cuerpo…. También había nuevos piquetes en sus brazos los cuales no recordaba. Quizás ya había empezado lo peor como había dicho aquel hombre. Cerró los ojos y como hacía desde que había llegado a ese lugar, volvió a dormir no había nada más que hacer.

Un estruendoso ruido la despertó; con la respiración entre cortada se incorporó y se topó con la mirada de ese hombre.

\- Así que eres tú…

\- Siento haberte asustado, pero las cerraduras están muy oxidadas. Mis compañeros me dicen que has sido buena niña durante estos dos días …

\- ¿dos días?...Me encerraron solo porque si ¿no es así? –Sakura estaba segura de que había pasado más tiempo allí, pero recordó haberse sentido así anteriormente durante sus demás secuestros. El lento pasar del tiempo era definitivamente una parte principal del cautiverio –.

\- Yo solo les di la orden de que hicieran lo que quisieran contigo... excepto matarte. Vamos a tu habitación.

\- ¿no me cubrirás el rostro?

\- No…

\- Vaya… de todas formas sé que no estoy lejos de la otra habitación... al parecer ustedes solo saben encerrarme en habitaciones con baños enormes…

\- Sígueme –Salió de ese cuarto y como ya sabía solo había que caminar unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la otra habitación. Era curioso como los dos cuartos y el baño estaban situados dentro de un mismo pasillo. Debía ser una mansión y no una bodega. Cuando las habían tenido a ella y a su madre en ese lugar nunca imagino qué clase de lugar era donde las habían tenido –. cámbiate ¿O, prefieres tomar una ducha? –.

\- Había regadera en el otro baño… así que mi cuerpo está limpio.

\- Pero el agua es fría en aquella habitación…

\- Sí, es muy fría…–respondió Sakura mientras caminaba hacia la cómoda y rebuscaba entre las ropas – No entiendo porque toda esta ropa es tan masculina… aquellos sadistas nunca se dignaron a llevarme un cambio de ropa… creo que ya me acostumbre a mi desnudez… tú también ¿cierto?

\- Sabes durante mi ausencia escuche rumores de que tu padre aún no decide si debería rescatarte… y que cree que todo esto es solo un problema en el que tú te metiste sola. –Parecía que el hombre no había prestado mucha atención al comentario de Sakura. En realidad no le afectaba en lo más mínimo verla desnuda y de eso ella ya se había dado cuenta… desde el principio fue así.

\- Te dije que no le importaría…

\- Eso no es bueno… no es bueno para ti que serás quien sufra las consecuencias…

\- Ummm –Sakura sonrió sarcásticamente – ¿Qué piensas de una chica como yo?

\- Por la forma en que pareces no temer estar aquí al igual que como finges ser indiferente mientras te digo que tu situación empeorara solo me hace pensar una cosa. Y eso es que has estado viviendo una vida autodestructiva y que eres una mujer fría… no sé qué te atormenta tanto, pero sospecho que incluso has intentado acabar con tu vida. Y si no has tenido éxito en dar fin a tu vida probablemente es porque en el fondo eres cobarde. Pero no sabré más de ti hasta que te escuche tocar el piano. Termina de cambiarte que te llevare a un lugar especial. –Sakura lo miro con sorpresa. Callada y sin decir nada se limitó a seguirlo por los infinitos pasillos de esa mansión después de haberse cambiado. Había comprobado que se encontraba en una casa muy antigua donde sin duda había vivido una familia noble. Le extrañaba que ese hombre caminase junto a ella sin temer que ella escapara. Después de caminar un par de minutos llegaron a unas puertas altas de madera tallada. Al abrirse las puertas pudo ver que ese lugar era lo que parecía un salón de fiestas. En el centro muy apenas pudo distinguir un piano solitario. El hombre cerró las puertas y camino hasta el instrumento donde había unas veladoras y las encendió.

\- No tienes miedo a que escape… alejándote así de mí.

\- No escaparas… no conoces este lugar. Cuando estuviste cautiva de niña jamás saliste de la habitación donde te tenían con tu madre y además sé que este piano te ha seducido y quieres tocarlo. Aprovecha… quizás esta sea la última vez que puedas acariciar las blancas teclas de un piano tan bello como este. –Sakura se acercó con la mirada fija en el instrumento. Había quedado hechizada desde el momento que lo había visto. Destapo el teclado y se acomodó en el banco de madera. Con lentitud toco unas cuantas notas –.

\- No creí que estaría afinado… ¿Qué deseas escuchar? –el hombre ya se había recargado sobre el piano; observando a Sakura con mucho detenimiento –.

\- Lo que tú desees…–Sakura suspiró y comenzó a tocar notas y pasajes durante algunos minutos hasta que se detuvo –.

\- Mis dedos siguen en buena condición –habló más para ella misma. Espero unos segundos y coloco sus manos de nuevo sobre las teclas e inesperadamente comenzó a tocar. La melodía era tranquila y muy melancólica, matizada con un poco de oscuridad. Una balada que denotaba bastante resignación y sentimientos encontrados. Rendición y aceptación ante lo que no se podía cambiar para seguir adelante y seguir viviendo la vida como mejor se pueda. El hombre cerró sus ojos por unos momentos y se dejó llevar por las emociones que fluían de Sakura. Llevaba varios minutos tocando, pero se le veía ausente. Sumida por completo entre los matices de esa balada. Si algo le había quedado claro era el porqué del temor que ella tenía de perder sus dedos. Un detalle lo hizo concentrarse en los dedos de la chica los cuales observo minuciosamente mientras estos acariciaban las teclas. De nuevo volvió su vista a su rostro que aún se movía al compás de las notas; expresando gestos emotivos en demasía. Con majestuosidad dio por terminada esa balada que había hecho posible que él pudiese mirar un poco en sus adentros.

\- Ahora comprendo a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que tu música era perfecta más carente de belleza. Créeme tú si transmites pasión a quienes te escuchan, pero tan solo es pasión musical escondida en los bellos sonidos. Nada de lo que tocas transmite tu pasión. Aquella pasión que deberías llevar encendida en todo tu ser. Si pudieras mezclar tu pasión con la de la música el mundo estaría a tu merced y gustosamente desearían permanecer allí siempre.

\- No puedes decir que no te lo había advertido.

\- ¿entonces Chopin es tu compositor favorito? No crees que es difícil tocar su música… después de todo la mayoría de sus piezas son melancólicas pero con varios destellos de sentimientos muy profundos.

\- Sabes de música… un secuestrador culto… ¿O, quizás solo alguien que finge ser un secuestrador desalmado? ¿Estás seguro que no sabías que yo era una pianista?

\- Nunca dije que no sabía de música… tan solo no sabía que tú eras una pianista.

\- No, Chopin no es mi favorito… no soy muy buena interpretando su música por eso escogí una de sus piezas menos alegres. Pero la verdad es que me identifico mucho con sus creaciones. Tal vez no logre expresarlas del todo, pero sin duda me identifico con él …

\- Al igual que paso con él, morirás joven…

\- Muy joven… -El hombre no supo si la chica se refería al compositor o a ella misma cuando dijo esas palabras. Sakura suspiró y observo las teclas. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar otra vez la voz del hombre la detuvo –.

\- ¿Cuál es tu número favorito?

\- El tres…

\- Entonces tres serán las veces que tocaras el piano antes de morir… esta cuenta como la primera… tienes dos restantes ¿hay algo más que quieras hacer antes de morir? –La chica lo observo fríamente y no respondió. –Te queda una semana de vida no más de eso. En una semana tendremos a tu padre bajo nuestro control y ya no serás necesaria.

\- ¿puedo tener lo que quiera? –preguntó la chica con una mirada penetrante e igual de intensa que la llama de la velas que alumbraba el salón –.

\- Lo que quieras…. Así que escoge sabiamente que será.

\- No es necesario que lo piense demasiado –Aseguró la chica poniéndose de pie; comenzando a caminar hasta él. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando y no podía desperdiciarla. De alguna forma u otra tenía que intentar enredarlo. Su madre lo había logrado y quizás ella también… no había nada que perder… tan solo su vida que como él había dicho no valoraba. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía la cobardía suficiente para no acabar con ella. Se paró junto a él y lo miró sensualmente. – Creo que te quiero a ti – los músculos del hombre se quedaron inmóviles sin denotar expresión alguna –.

* * *

 **Pieza interpretada por Sakura**

 **Balada de Chopin numero 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 5**

* * *

\- Hmph… sé lo que intentas… pero créeme que no conseguirás nada. Regresemos a tu habitación –Sakura lo miraba resentida. Tal vez sería bueno que de una vez se resignara y aceptara su frio destino. Después de todo ella ansiaba la muerte de vez en cuando… ¿Por qué no aceptarlo de una vez? Al llegar a su habitación el hombre abrió el candado y entro con ella. En la mesa estaba nuevamente una pinta y jeringa para extraer sangre, frutas y una botella mediana de vodka.

\- Siéntate y bebe esto –De nuevo le había dado ese detestable jugo. Lo bebió y se fue a la cama, pero antes de acostarse, finalmente recordó el significado de ese tatuaje que él llevaba. Al recordarlo una idea se estableció en su mente. Mientras él estaba de espaldas preparando la jeringa ella se desnudó a prisas y se recostó sugestivamente sobre la cama. La habitación aún tenía un poco de luz así que sin duda él podría distinguir cada rincón de su cuerpo cuando voltease.

\- Extiende tu brazo –pidió al dar la vuelta. Verla totalmente desnuda no parecía causarle ninguna sensación – Ya he visto tu cuerpo desnudo varias veces… extiende el brazo –Empezó a caminar hasta ella, pero se detuvo al dar dos pasos. Sakura había abierto sus piernas de manera seductora; mostrándole sin decoros un poco de su insinuante intimidad –.

\- Lo has visto desnudo muchas veces, pero nunca has sentido su calor…. Nunca te has perdido entre su calidez… anda… ven y dime por que llevas la palabra "Haruo" tatuada en tu cuerpo. Sera que esa primavera ¿Podrá darle furor a este cerezo?– le preguntó mientras abría sus piernas por completo a la vez que llevaba su dedo índice a su boca para morderlo. El hombre le dio la espalda y camino hasta la mesa donde dejo la jeringa y se volvió hacia ella –.

\- Si esto es lo que realmente quieres…. –sin decir más el hombre saco una pistola que llevaba escondida en la cintura. Apunto a Sakura y espero a ver su reacción. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba termino por dejarla en la mesa. Se agacho y se quitó los zapatos y calcetines. Al incorporarse, centro toda su mirada en los ojos de la pelirrosa y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Ella se puso de pie y camino hasta él. Acercó su rostro al de él y fingió estar a punto de besarlo, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario llevo sus manos a la camisa del hombre y lo ayudo a deshacerse de ella. Mientras ella desabotonaba el pantalón, el hombre llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de Sakura y la apretó suavemente. Con su otra mano la tomo del rostro y la besó inesperadamente. –Sakura sintió sorpresa, pero pronto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese beso tan extraño. No pudo sentir agresividad en sus labios, al contrario, todo era suavidad. La lentitud con la que su lengua exploraba su boca había sembrado confusión en ella. De pronto dejo de sentir el piso bajo sus pies y fue así como se dio cuenta que él la cargaba. La depositó en la cama como si se tratase de una delicada muñeca y se puso de pie frente a ella para despojarse de lo último de su ropa. La miró profundamente y lentamente se subió a la cama. De nuevo la tomo del rostro y continuo besándola con suavidad mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo. Rompió el beso y centro toda su mirada en aquellos ojos esmeraldas que lo observaban confundidos. Se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, que por inercia ya se habían enredado en él y quedamente unió los cuerpos de ambos. Sakura gimió placenteramente y con sus brazos rodeo su cuello. El hombre de cabellos negros le dedico otra profunda mirada; sellando nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, para después comenzar a moverse en su interior. Sakura se sentía perdida. Todo lo que él hacia seguía sumiéndola más y más en esa confusión. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué él actuaba de esa manera? Tratándola con tanta ternura mientras la hacía suya. No, ella necesitaba sentir que ella era quién tenía el control de la situación. Después de todo había planeado todo para enredarlo y no para sentirse amada. Tenía que recuperar el control a toda costa. Abruptamente dejo de besarlo y lo miró con intensidad. Sin apartar su mirada comenzó a girar su cuerpo para quedar sobre él.

\- Me gusta más ser yo la que tenga el control –le susurró sensualmente antes de empezar el vaivén de caderas, mas no conto con que el hombre la detendría y rompería su unión. La separó de su cuerpo y la obligo a que una vez más ella estuviese bajo él –.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije. Aquí el único que tiene el control soy yo –recalcó de manera dominante al tiempo que se agachaba y empezaba a besar el estómago de la chica. Con su lengua recorrió cada una de las marcas y heridas que habían en su cuerpo. Al terminar de besar las cortadas de sus muslos, buscó su mirada y nuevamente mientras la veía a los ojos se acomodó entre sus piernas y continúo haciéndola suya. Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar una vez más. La situación no había salido del todo como ella había planeado y temía que todo empeorase. Solo esperaba que todo eso acabase pronto o ya no sabría qué hacer. Todas las sensaciones que él le causaba a su cuerpo enervaban su mente; impidiéndole actuar fríamente durante ese acto. Cuando llego a la cúspide de su placer se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo del hombre y dejo su alma a la deriva mientras gemía sin cesar. El pelinegro buscó sus labios tan solo para besarlos unos segundos y después rendirse enteramente sobre el cuerpo de la chica llenándola de sí mismo. Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio un par de minutos; siendo el hombre el primero que se pusiera de pie. Sakura no le había prestado atención. Estaba sumida en su propio mundo. Del cual despertó al tenerlo frente a ella y encontrarlo ya vestido; sosteniendo la jeringa para extraer su sangre –.

\- Siéntate –la chica obedeció aún distante de la situación. Después de que el término se dirigió a la puerta y le hablo fríamente –Recuerda que deje esto aquí por si quieres beber para entrar en calor… en un rato traeré tu comida. – Avisó señalando la botella de vodka que estaba en la mesa. Al verlo salir de la habitación se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa. –sonrió para ella misma y tomo la botella. Fue a recostarse en la cama, no sin antes beber todo el alcohol de un solo trago. Mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas vio rastros de sangre. Revisó sus piernas y se dio cuenta que estas habían sangrado. Mas los residuos sobre sus piernas eran pocos comparados a las manchas en la cama. Cuando el pelinegro regreso a la habitación la encontró aun desnuda y mojada.

\- ¿tomaste un baño?

\- Si…

\- ¿con agua helada?

\- Eso es obvio ¿no crees? Cada vez que sales vuelves a poner el… candado así que no me quedo más remedio que ducharme con agua helada –.

\- Creí que habías dicho que últimamente tenías mucho frío...

\- ¿Acaso no ves que estoy temblando? Si la chimenea estuviese encendida podrías apreciar cada poro de mi piel reaccionando ante el frío – habló mientras fruncía el ceño levemente. Perdiendo el equilibrio, quedó sentada frente a la chimenea.

\- Veo que te has bebido todo el vodka. Lo traje para que te mantuvieras tibia no para que terminaras alcoholizada…. Aunque veo que no te afecta mucho beber. Al menos no estás de habladora. Además de tu comida traje cerillos para encender la chimenea. – Contestó mientras se acerba a encenderla. Sakura se concentró en mirar las llamas y de ahí no despego la mirada. Ni siquiera cuando el hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón de siempre la veía fijamente – Después de la ducha debiste cambiarte –.

\- Si quizás…. Pero el calor del fuego es aún más placentero del que brinda la ropa.

\- Háblame un poco de cómo logras interpretar a Chopin tan fielmente. Muy a pesar de que no todo lo que transmiten sus piezas son sentimientos que tú albergues. –La chica reaccionó teniendo un pequeño escalofrío, pero aun así no lo miro al responder –.

\- Fue el primer músico que conocí… era el favorito de mi madre… quizás también por eso lo interpreto tan fielmente… por mi madre. Tengo grabadas en mi memoria todas las piezas que mi madre llego a tocar de él… a fin de cuentas creo que lo interpreto bien porque todo es mímica… lo interpreto tal y como lo hacía mi madre.

\- Podrías tocar dando tu propia interpretación, aunque ya es demasiado tarde para ello, pues no tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

\- Es muy difícil porque cada pieza que mi madre presentó sobre sus compositores favoritos está aquí en mi cabeza…. y no puedo evitar que se reproduzcan por si solas cuando toco un piano. Así que como te darás cuenta tengo varios problemas…. No transmito mi pasión cuando toco y además lo que toco es la mismísima copia de todos los sonidos que algún día escaparon del piano de mi madre… sé que estas charlas son tan solo para tu conveniencia pero eso ya no me importa puedes preguntarme todo lo que desees. Pero antes dime nuevamente ¿Qué es lo que piensas de una chica como yo?

\- Te haces creer a ti misma que te da igual si vives o mueres cuando en realidad la balanza se inclina hacia querer vivir, pero como tienes miedo de hacerlo tienes esas tendencias suicidas. Pero ese dilema se acabara ahora que nosotros terminemos con tu vida.

\- Al menos el dilema se terminara… y me dejara en paz… -Sakura se abrazó fuertemente a sus piernas y comenzó a mecerse lentamente –.

\- Sigue hablándome de ti como pianista… ¿hay algo que toques sin imitar a tu madre?

\- Si…. Hay un par de compositores, pero mi favorito siempre ha sido Alkan…

\- Mañana vendré y te llevare de nuevo al salón del piano – anunció abruptamente el pelinegro al ponerse de pie. Antes de salir de la habitación se volvió para hablarle –Tenías razón – Sakura se volvió a mirarlo sin entender a qué se refería – Tenías razón cuando dijiste que tu cuerpo era cálido….

Despertó exaltada; costándole trabajo recuperar el aliento. Era una de las pocas veces que había soñado algo distinto a la muerte de su madre. Si las acciones de ese hombre la tenían confundida, el hecho de soñar con él empeoraba el estado de su mente.

\- No creí que tardarías tanto en despertar –habló el hombre en un leve susurro que golpeó los cabellos de Sakura. Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron ampliamente y sus enmarcadas cejas denotaron sorpresa. Estaba recostada frente a la chimenea y sobre el brazo del hombre; quien al verla ya despierta se incorporó lentamente. –Supongo que es hora de marcharme.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Lo recordaras todo en cualquier momento, claro si te concentras….

\- ¿pasaste la noche aquí?

\- Si… me suplicaste demasiado para que lo hiciera…. Cuando te dije que tu cuerpo era cálido me respondiste que podría ser mío las veces que quisiera… no planeaba quedarme, pero te aferraste demasiado a mi cuerpo. Incluso lloraste, tal como lo hiciste el primer día que llegaste aquí y tus dedos se vieron amenazados. ¿Ya recuerdas?

\- No con precisión, pero todo lo que me has dicho es algo que seguramente yo haría… en especial cuando he bebido.

\- Hmph…. Ya casi amanece… deberías volver a dormir. Te daré algunas horas de descanso antes de venir a tomar más de tu sangre. –el pelinegro se puso de pie para cambiarse y sin volver a dirigirle la palabra salió de la habitación. Sakura estaba anonadada. Sentía que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Así que en menos de doce horas había logrado acostarse con él ya dos veces… pero al menos ¿Habría conseguido algo con ello? Probablemente no… tal vez era muy pronto para decidirlo. No había sido un sueño… todo había sido real. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía? De todas las veces que había dormido con alguien jamás había sentido ese enorme vacío en su cuerpo…en su espíritu. Algo malo había comenzado a pasar en ella. Una extraña reacción después de haber dormido con ese hombre.

A pesar de que había dicho que regresaría no lo había hecho. ¿Y, que acaso es que ella estaba esperándolo? –su fortaleza estaba resquebrajándose. Todo era incierto… incluso el aire que respiraba le parecía irreal. ¿Por qué tenía tanto sueño? ¿Por qué olvidaba los momentos en los que se quedaba dormida? Cada vez que regresaba a la realidad era solo para darse cuenta que estaba recostada en la cama y acababa de despertar. Al ir a la mesita podía observar las grandes cantidades de comida, pero en… ¿Qué momento las había llevado? Llevaba tiempo sin verlo, pero ¿Cuánto? Se sentía tan perdida… ¿Acaso ya no vivía en la realidad? Después de comer se recostó en la cama y comenzó a observar la única ventana que había en la habitación. A pesar de no estar a su alcance podía ver un poco a través de ella. El cielo se veía rosado como si fuese a nevar. Era lógico. Los últimos días habían sido helados y desde esa noche lo serían más –pensó – con la llegada de la nieve el invierno estaría por fin completo. De nuevo sus ojos se sintieron pesados y pronto una oscuridad la fue absorbiendo. Solo el eco de un piano le hacía compañía… era la sonata predilecta de su madre. Y sin duda era su madre quien la estaba tocando… nadie más podía tocarla de esa manera. Gritos llenos de agonía con cada acorde… alaridos de un dolor insoportable. Dedos quebrándose…

* * *

 **Agradezco su tiempo... no olviden sus reviews.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el lemon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 6**

* * *

\- Despierta –una voz le susurraba al oído… sin duda era él. Aun sintiendo pesadez en sus parpados consiguió abrir sus ojos. Respiró varias veces antes de percatarse que ya no dormía… todo era tan confuso. No podía distinguir la realidad de un sueño. Al ver el rostro del hombre sintió que muchos años habían pasado. En su cabeza solo podía seguir preguntándose una cosa ¿Desde cuándo no lo veía? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde esa madrugada en la que él se había marchado sin decir palabras concretas?

\- Eres tu… -musitó al incorporarse de la cama –.

\- Veo que descansaste lo suficiente… te ves mejor. Tu rostro sigue teniendo esas marcas moradas, pero no tardaran en desaparecer. Aunque quizás cuando estas desaparezcan ya no podrás ver tu rostro… o quizás tu cuerpo se torne púrpura por completo cuando mueras.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó la chica sumida en confusión –.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo para morir?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dejaste de venir a visitarme?... sé muy bien que durante días dejaste de venir a mi habitación…

\- Fue solo un día… ¿Qué acaso tu noción del tiempo se está viendo afectada por el tiempo que llevas cautiva? ¿O, es que has sentido tanto miedo que la intranquilidad está jugando con tu mente y has empezado a perder la cabeza? –

\- Quizás solo he perdido la noción del tiempo…

\- Come… después de que lo hagas te llevare al tocar el piano –Antes de comer se desvistió y camino hacia la cómoda pasando junto a él. Tomo un vestido, al parecer el único que había en ese cajón. Era corto de color borgoña...Le pidió al hombre que le ayudara a subir el zipper. Después de que él la ayudara a vestirse se sentó a comer. Estaba segura que él mentía cuando decía que solo había pasado un día.

Una vez más se encontraba frente al piano del salón, solo que esta vez había más luz. A pesar de haberse sentido tan desconcertada se había olvidado de todo al tener el piano frente a sí. Sin dirigirle la palabra al pelinegro comenzó a tocar melodías sin sentido. Duro así por unos minutos para después retirar sus manos de las teclas como si estas la hubiesen quemado. Abrió y cerró ambas manos varias veces. Lentamente con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha tomo el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y comenzó a sobarlo. El hombre la observaba con atención. Desde la primera vez que la había visto tocar se había percatado del problema que tenía su dedo.

\- ¿Cómo te lastimaste ese dedo? –preguntó con voz fría como si estuviese exigiendo una pronta respuesta.

\- No te importa mucho ¿cierto? ¿Tan solo tienes curiosidad, no es así?

\- Si, así es… aunque más bien quiero comprobar si lo que estoy imaginando es verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices lo que tienes en mente?….

\- Pienso que eso te lo hiciste tu misma…

\- Sigue –pidió Sakura sin inmutarse –.

\- Fue tal vez porque te sentías culpable de haber sobrevivido…. Supongo que esa es una de las culpas que pesa sobre ti. No puedes perdonarte que ella haya muerto en tu lugar… como piensas que ella era más talentosa y que tu forma de tocar el piano es muy fría… probablemente consideras que debiste ser tu quien muriese ese día ¿cierto?

\- Mi mamá tenía un futuro asegurado… un futuro lleno de éxitos.

\- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo lograste hacerle eso a tu dedo?

\- En mi último secuestro… hace siete años…poco antes de romper todo lazo con mi padre… yo le pedí a uno de los secuestradores que me ayudara a quebrar uno de mis dedos. Quería experimentar el mismo dolor que había sentido mi madre. Así que con unas pinzas y a petición mía intento quebrar mi dedo. Pero fue imposible… el dolor que sentí fue inmenso así que le pedí que se detuviera. No consiguió ni siquiera dislocarlo... pero mi hueso consiguió moverse un poco. En ese momento comprendí que lo que había sentido mi madre había sido algo terrible… tener que soportarlo con cada uno de los dedos de sus manos. Yo ni siquiera pude soportarlo en un dedo. Decidí dejarlo así…después de todo no hubo fractura…solo quedo un poco fuera de su lugar. Con el tiempo las molestias al tocar desaparecieron y me acostumbre a tocar sintiendo ese ligero dolor. Aunque cuando empieza a hacer mucho frío es un poco más difícil ignorar la punzada… pero siento que este dolor debe quedarse conmigo …

\- Cada vez me convenzo más de que acabar con tu vida será como hacerte un favor…. Si es verdad que puedes soportar el dolor que te provoca ese dedo demuéstramelo tocando para mí una pieza difícil.

\- Ja ja…-Sakura rió con ironía – te he dicho que este dolor no es ningún problema para mi… –Sakura acomodo su manos sobre las teclas y sin que el hombre pudiera anticiparlo empezó a tocar. Era una pieza muy rápida la cual contenía unos pasajes muy difíciles. Justo cuando parecía que el tempo bajaría de intensidad Sakura arremetía las teclas con gran velocidad, sus dedos parecían flotar. A penas si se notaba el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos sobre las blancas teclas. Al terminar la pieza, él hombre busco su mirada y le habló –.

\- Eso fue increíble –aseguró con voz apacible. Por su expresión tan desinteresada el cumplido que había dicho parecía ser falso –.

\- Tocare algo más… será un poco más lento, pero el tempo sigue siendo muy rápido. Esta pieza al igual que el Scherzo Diabólico son de mi compositor favorito... Alkan. Cuando interpreto esta pieza por momentos siento que estoy en un circo. El cual después se llena de personas malas. Un circo donde la sorna y la hipocresía se trasluce en el rostro de toda la gente. De repente ese circo se vuelve una pesadilla y más con toda esa gente allí… yo solía amar los circos y mi madre me llevaba tan seguido como yo lo pidiese. Fue en un circo donde nos secuestraron… llevo años sin poner pie en uno de ellos… y aunque extraño visitarlos no me atrevo a pasar siquiera junto a uno de ellos. Por eso prefiero tocar esta pieza para recordar esos viejos tiempos. –El hombre no dijo nada y tan solo se limitó a escuchar a Sakura quien por su parte después de contar ese pasaje de su vida prosiguió a tocar. El hombre escuchaba con atención… era cierto había algo que por momentos lo hacía creer que estaba en un circo de hipocresía y sorna. Pero también estaba seguro que mientras Sakura tocaba estaba recordando el momento en que las habían secuestrado a ella y a su madre. Cerró los ojos y claramente pudo visualizarse en uno de los muchos circos que había allí en Rusia. Tal como Sakura lo había dicho el tempo de esa pieza también era muy rápido, pero todo eran variaciones de un mismo tema… Sakura dio por terminada la pieza y retiro sus manos estirando sus dedos para relajarlos. Nuevamente abría y cerraba su mano. Después de unos segundos volvió su mirada hacia al hombre.

\- Por momentos creí que estaba en el circo como tú lo dijiste–comentó el hombre – pero la pieza tiene un cierto grado de oscuridad… y esta puede percibirse fácilmente. La sorna como tú dijiste está presente casi en todo momento.

\- ¿Hay algo más que desees que interprete para ti?

\- Nada en especial… solo que la pieza no dure mucho, pues tengo cosas que hacer respecto a tu padre.

\- El océano… tocare el océano… -Sakura respiró profundamente y comenzó a tocar concentrada. De sus movimientos y de la música que emanaba del piano claramente se podía percibir una fuerte tormenta. Un océano furioso se creaba con cada uno de los acordes de la pelirrosa. La pieza no duro mucho… en realidad era muy corta. La vida de Sakura no era muy diferente de esa pieza… ella tenía mucho tiempo viviendo una vida tormentosa. Aun cuando el océano se volvía furioso siempre se tornaba calmado y la pieza lo demostraba. Pero en su vida no, las olas seguían furiosas en su existencia y ahora menos que nunca era seguro que la calma tardaría en llegar. O quizás nunca llegaría –pensaba Sakura mientras tocaba. De nuevo al terminar la pieza comenzó a estirar sus dedos. Pero antes de que mirase al hombre este le hablo –.

\- Una vez más me sorprendes por tu manera de interpretar a Chopin. Aunque esta vez lo sentí más auténtico….

\- Quizás es porque esta pieza realmente puedo sentirla… -Sakura no lo miro a los ojos cuando respondió. Es como si evitara su mirada. La chica se había dado cuenta de algo mientras interpretaba el etude del océano.

\- Bueno es hora de irnos… aunque por tu rostro tengo la impresión de que quieres seguir tocando. Puedes tocar una última…espera –Interrumpió el hombre antes de que ella comenzara a tocar de nuevo – hay veces que detecto cinismo en algunas de las cosas que dices por eso pienso que es algo con lo que estas familiarizada... Toca algo que me demuestre que tan cínica puedes llegar a ser.

\- Cinismo… creo que se exactamente cuál es la pieza que debo tocar. Cuando hablas de que por momentos soy cínica te refieres a esto ¿cierto? –preguntó la chica, pero comenzó a tocar sin escuchar la respuesta – era una pieza borrosa en algunos sentidos, pero claramente tenía algunos visajes del cinismo del que él hablaba. Un cinismo apenas si perceptible, pero existente. Él se equivocaba al pensar que ella era una cínica. Era cierto, había veces que podía actuar de esa manera, pero eso no quería decir que formara parte de su persona. Por fin había habido algo en lo que él se había equivocado. Quizás su forma de actuar había logrado que él se formara algunas impresiones erróneas. Lo cierto era que había logrado leer cada una de sus acciones, pero no había podido descifrarlas todas. Eso le causaba cierto alivio… si tan solo pudiera confundirlo de la misma manera en que él la confundía… ¿podía ganar algo de todo ello? Antes de terminar la pieza pensó en que a lo mejor no todo estaba tan perdido y lograría escapar con tiempo. Si su padre la rescataría era algo incierto. Pero si no lograba que ese hombre la ayudara a escapar… al menos debía ganar algo de tiempo para la inexistente posibilidad de que su padre fuese por ella.

\- Tal vez no eres tan cínica como pensé –comentó el hombre cuando ella finalizado la pieza –.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que trate de engañarte al tocarla y en realidad si soy muy cínica?

\- No puedes mentir cuando tocas… porque aunque no lo quieras tus sentimientos se entre ven… no en todo lo que tocas transmites lo que sientes… pero en las cuatro piezas que tocaste hoy me fue fácil percibir tus sentimientos.

\- Tal vez sabes más de música de lo que pensé...

\- Más bien se mas de ti de lo que crees…. Todos los días conozco una nueva debilidad… el escudo protector que llevas desde el primer día que llegaste se está debilitando. –Sakura apretó su mandíbula al darse cuenta que lo que él decía era muy cierto –.

\- No estés muy seguro… te aseguro que aún no me conoces…

\- Bueno es hora de marcharnos… ya solo te queda una última vez para tocar el piano –el pelinegro la miro fríamente mientras se ponía de pie. Sakura comenzó a caminar detrás de él, pero por unos instantes se detuvo y volvió su mirada hacia al piano. Lo observo por unos segundos para después seguir caminando detrás del hombre. A veces no entendía por qué él era tan confiado. Caminaba frente a ella sin desconfiar… no parecía pensar que ella podía intentar golpearlo o hacer algo. ¿Por qué estaba tan confiado en que ella no intentaría escapar? Al pensar en ello reflexiono y pensó que a lo mejor no quería escapar de ese lugar o quizás le daba miedo. Pero incluso antes de que ella se diera cuenta de esa realidad él ya lo había hecho desde hace tiempo. Sakura fijo su mirada en la espalda del hombre y la forma en que movía sus hombros al caminar llamo su atención. Era un movimiento tosco, pero muy masculino a la vez. Comenzó a recordar la suavidad con la que la había besado y se llevó los dedos a los labios. Recordó la forma en que había acariciado su cintura y el cuidado que había tenido al recostarla en la cama. Algo muy extraño empezó a sucederle. Quería sentirlo nuevamente… quería que él la besara nuevamente… pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que tenía que seguir con su plan y seducirlo. Debía volverlo adicto a ella… si quería salir con vida debía agotar todas sus posibilidades.

\- Una vez que llegaran a su habitación no lo dejaría marcharse. Tan pronto regresaron él hombre se dio la media vuelta para retirarse, pero Sakura se abrazó de su espalda antes de que pudiera salir. Él se quedó inmóvil y con voz cortante le habló –.

\- Tal y como hiciste anoche…

\- No fue anoche… yo sé que ya pasaron varios días desde esa vez… pero tú me has mantenido dormida. Probablemente en mi comida pusiste algún sedante… no soy estúpida y tú lo sabes.

\- ¿Por qué no te resignas de una buena vez? Vas a morir… eres un señuelo para atraer a tu padre y él también morirá.

\- Resignación… entiendo perfectamente lo que eso significa. Es por eso que antes de que me mates quiero vivir cosas nuevas y una de ellas es sentir lo poco de humanidad que le queda a un asesino como tú. A un asesino a sangre fría como tú –al parecer sus palabras habían surtido efecto, pues el hombre dejo de darle la espalda y se volvió para que sus miradas se encontraran. El hombre permaneció inexpresivo, sin embargo no tardo mucho para que llevara sus manos a la cintura de la chica. Sakura intentaba mirarlo fríamente, pero poco a poco su mirada le dejo al descubierto. El hombre le tomo el rostro con una de sus manos y acerco el de él lentamente hasta que sus frentes toparan. Siguió observándola así de cerca hasta que se decidió a besarla. Nuevamente el beso la confundió… ¿Por qué no podía sentir la frialdad de su mirada en ese beso? ¿Por qué no podía besarla con indiferencia? No podía permitir que siguiera besándola de esa manera. Sakura retrocedió rompiendo el beso y llevo sus manos a su pantalón. Lo desabotono con nerviosismo, pues él la observaba sin parpadear. ¿A dónde se había ido su seguridad? –se preguntó Sakura – la única respuesta es que las pupilas de ese hombre la habían absorbido por completo. Antes de que Sakura pudiera bajarle el pantalón él la detuvo. La tomo de las manos llevándola consigo hacia el sillón raído donde él siempre se sentaba a observarla. Se sentó en el sillón; dejándola de pie, pero después le tomo de la mano para acercarla hacia él. Llevo sus manos hacia la falda del vestido; lentamente haciéndose camino por sus piernas hasta llegar a su ropa interior. La deslizo con lentitud acariciando sus piernas y se detuvo hasta que estas llegaron a las rodillas de la chica. El pelinegro se recargó por unos segundos sobre su vientre marcado y tras unos segundos se retiró buscando la mirada de Sakura quien lo miraba confundida. Dejo de verla y concentro su mirada en su ropa interior, la cual termino por quitar. Sakura aún estaba de pie; esperando saber cuál sería el siguiente paso del hombre. Él la atrajo hacia él, sentándola sobre sus piernas. Sakura esperaba que estuvieran frente a frente, pero por lo contrario él la sentó mirando hacia adelante. La espalda de Sakura descanso sobre el pecho del pelinegro quien no espero mucho para rodear su cintura con sus brazos. Lentamente, con una de sus manos comenzó a levantarle la falda del vestido. Con suavidad acaricio sus muslos pasando las yemas de sus dedos en cada una de sus cicatrices. La chica comenzó a respirar con rapidez al sentir la lengua del hombre lamiendo su oreja. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerzas al sentir la mano masculina juguetear con su intimidad. Por momentos la tocaba como si fuese a introducir sus dedos pero no lo hacía. Ahora empezaba a besar su cuello y con su mano libre bajo uno de los tirantes de su vestido. Le acaricio los hombros, su pálido cuello y finalmente se detuvo en su seno. La forma en que la tocaba nublaba sus sentidos; perdiéndose de la realidad al sentir por fin uno de sus dedos en su interior. Ese placer que sentía era tan absurdo y en vano intentaba encontrar el porqué de ese éxtasis. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera a su merced? ¿Cómo? No podía dejar que la controlara… no podía.

\- Tu cuerpo es demasiado cálido –le susurró el hombre. El simple hecho de sentir su aliento chocar sobre su cuello la hizo estremecerse placenteramente. Una vez más se dio cuenta que no podía ser sometida de tal forma. Como pudo retiro las manos del hombre y se volteó para quedar sentada frente a él.

\- Deja de jugar con mi cuerpo…. No soy un juguete…estoy hecha de carne y hueso. Mi piel, mi cuerpo… necesitan mucho más de lo que estás haciendo para ser sometidos… esto no es nada. –Había logrado hablar fríamente y de eso era consciente. El hombre la miró con seriedad por unos segundos e inesperadamente la tomo del rostro atrayéndola a sí. La beso con furor y rápidamente se puso de pie; apretándola a su cuerpo. La lanzo a la cama y Sakura sonrió. Sintió que su confianza regresaba, pues él había reaccionado tal y como ella lo quería. La chica estiro su brazo y lo tomo de la mano. Lentamente lo jalo para recostarlo sobre su cuerpo; llevando sus manos hacia su pantalón, pero él no le permitió que se lo quitase. Sakura se molestó, pero el brillo de sus ojos negros termino por absorberla. El hombre le alzo el vestido hasta la cintura y con los ojos fijos en ella descendió hasta su intimidad. Sakura gimió al sentir el contacto de su lengua, pero enseguida se llenó de incertidumbre. Él se había detenido en tan solo unos segundos, se incorporó buscando su mirada y le hablo fríamente –.

\- Nunca olvides la sensación que causa el vacío… no lo olvides. Sakura estaba perpleja mientras lo observaba sacar una cajita del bolso de su camisa. Al abrirlo observo que había una jeringa a la cual el hombre le quito la envoltura. Dentro de la misma caja había un frasquito con una sustancia opaca y con la cual lleno la inyección.

\- ¿vas a dormirme otra vez? –preguntó Sakura a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta – al menos ahora eres más directo y no pusiste los somníferos en mi comida. –La chica relajo su cuerpo; moviendo su cabeza para dejar su cuello al descubierto y fijar la vista en la chimenea. No paso mucho tiempo para que sintiera un leve piquete a la altura del cuello. –Nunca olvidare la sensación del vacío –dijo con voz queda pues su vista empezaba a nublársele y el sueño la invadía por completo. Sintió como era absorbida por una energía más poderosa que su propia voluntad. Incluso su conciencia la estaba abandonando… antes de sumirse por completo en la oscuridad escucho la voz del hombre –.

\- Es una lástima que tengas que morir…. Pero no hay nada más para ti…

Su madre abrazando a ese hombre….su funeral al cual su padre no asistió. La sonata…esa triste sonata. ¿Hasta cuándo estaría sumida en esa oscuridad? Las terribles imágenes se repetían una y otra vez no parecían terminar. Todas aparecían al compás de esa sonata…. Claramente veía la espalda de su madre sentada frente al piano. De pronto la música cesó y todas las imágenes se borraron transformando sus sueños en un rincón oscuro nuevamente. Unas voces desconocidas se colaron a su cabeza, mentira no eran desconocidas. Eran esos hombres que la habían golpeado. ¿Por qué podía escucharlas tan cerca? Estaban hablando de su cuerpo. De lo tentadora que se veía con todas esas marcas. Unas palabras retumbaron como eco entre sus sueños. Habían dicho que Sasuke había logrado controlarla y que todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Que su padre estaba a punto de caer en la trampa…que el jefe estaba satisfecho con la actuación de Sasuke. Decían que por fin era su turno de disfrutar su cuerpo tal y como Sasuke lo hacía. ¿Quién era Sasuke? Pregunta sin sentido…aquel hombre de mirada fría…debía ser él. Quien más sino él. Ya no pudo escuchar las voces… ya no pudo escuchar nada… no pudo ni siquiera soñar más. Recobro el conocimiento ya entrada la noche. Al menos eso percibió cuando miro por el tragaluz…el cielo se veía oscuro ¿Cuánto tiempo habría permanecido dormida esta vez? Su espalda le dolía, sus piernas también.

Recordó lo que había escuchado entre sueños y se quitó las cobijas. Estaba completamente desnuda y algunas de sus heridas habían sangrado. Sabiendo ya lo que encontraría abrió sus piernas y vio esa sustancia blanquecina, seca en su intimidad. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero aun así sé levanto; dirigiéndose al baño. Esperaba que el agua fría la tranquilizase o al menos adormeciera sus sentidos. Esos hombres habían tenido relaciones con ella mientras dormía…. –intentó reír para reconfortarse pero no lo logro. Mientras que el agua fría congelaba su cuerpo comenzó a llorar. Más que por lo que le habían hecho, lloraba por lo que les había escuchado decir. Nunca pensó que unas palabras pudieran afectarla tanto. Así que ella había caído en su juego… probablemente desde el principio. Había hecho todo eso para que ella perdiera la estabilidad…. Aunque su estabilidad siempre había sido débil. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Seguir intentando o rendirse finalmente. Rendirse ante él y a su segura muerte. Se sentó en los azulejos y consiguió sonreír. Ella era inestable por eso se sentía así… ¿No? La inestabilidad era parte de su ser… tal vez todo pasaría .No decidiría nada hasta que lo volviese a ver…. Más nunca espero que él ya estuviese parado frente a ella observándola con detenimiento.

* * *

 **Piezas interpretadas**

 **Alkan- scherzo diabolico y le festin d esope**

 **Por Chopin Etude del oceano**

 **Y por Satie Gnosienne numero 1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 7**

* * *

\- ¿Decidiste morir antes de lo planeado? –preguntó sin escrúpulos –.

\- Aun siento los estragos del sedante…

\- Tu cuerpo debe estar congelándose…. Hay una tormenta de nieve cayendo en estos momentos. Tienes frío lo sé. A pesar de que hace poco me dijiste que preferías el frío sé que hoy te es insoportable.

\- ¿Insoportable? Tal vez… –respondió ignorando el hecho de que su cuerpo temblaba –.

\- Pudiste esperar a que viniera… si es que querías agua tibia.

\- ¿Por qué habría de esperar por ti? –preguntó Sakura con desdén. El hombre fijó su mirada en el piso de la regadera y a pesar de que no había mucha luz pudo observar los rastros de sangre en el piso. Rastros que poco a poco se iban por la coladera. Uno de los muslos de Sakura era la causa –.

\- Tu herida se ha abierto…

\- Ah... si…yo misma lo hice. Al tratar de resistir el agua helada encaje mis uñas con fuerza sobre mi muslo. Como el dolor se tornó muy fuerte deje de sentir el frío…solo por unos instantes–hablaba secamente como si el decir esas palabras fueran un acto de sobrevivencia –.

\- Debo curarte… – El hombre no espero por su respuesta y la tomo entre sus brazos. Rápidamente sintió como el agua helada de su cuerpo se traspasaba hasta las ropas del pelinegro y seguramente de ahí a su piel. –Necesitas calor o te pondrás muy mal. Si quieres morir solo debes esperar un par de días más. En estos momentos las negociaciones con tu padre están empezando. No puedo permitir que algo te pase. Si no tu padre escapara de mis manos.

\- Ah sí claro… mi padre. La verdad es que poco me importa si algo le pasa… se merece tantas cosas. –La deposito en la cama con cuidado y se apresuró a encender la chimenea. Una vez que la encendió camino hasta ella. ¿Por qué no has comenzado a vestirte?

\- No tiene caso… el calor de las ropas no es lo que quiero. Ya no se hace cuantos días te dije que tengo una cierta predilección por el calor humano… por el calor de otro cuerpo. No importa de quién sea el cuerpo incluso si hubiera sido el de esos idiotas... aunque ignoro totalmente porque me sedaste sospecho que lo hiciste por piedad. ¿Creíste que me afectaría si esos dos me hacían algo? Pero… ¿acaso no recordaste mis palabras? ¿no recordaste que hace poco yo te pedí que los enviases a hacer lo mismo que me hicieron... quizás todo el día? Es ilógico… lo hubiese disfrutado créeme… no hay necesidad de ser piadoso.

\- ¿Crees que eso fue un acto de piedad? –preguntó el hombre cínicamente; incluso una leve sonrisa estaba escondida en la comisura de sus labios – yo les dije que podían hacer lo que quisieran contigo.

\- Me reconforta saber que no lo hiciste por lastima. Pero tu sedante no funciono del todo. Pude sentir parte de su tacto en mi cuerpo y escuche sus voces–Lo miró inexpresiva esperando a que le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. A pesar de todo no lo disfrute… quede insatisfecha tal y como tú me dejaste la última vez. Que no me olvidara de la sensación del vacío fue lo que dijiste ¿cierto? No diste una clara instrucción… no dijiste si el vacío de mi alma o el de mi cuerpo. Me olvide del primero, pero el vacío de mi cuerpo aún permanece…. Aun lo siento –el pelinegro la observaba; prestando atención a cada una de sus palabras – Así que dime, Sasuke ¿no me ayudaras a llenar ese vacío aunque sea por esta noche? –preguntó seductoramente. Los ojos de Sasuke parpadearon una vez, pero permaneció con la mirada fija en ella –.

\- Y, ahora qué sabes mi nombre… ¿Podre escucharte decirlo mientras te hago mía? –preguntó con arrogancia. Sakura no respondió, tan solo se dejó caer completamente sobre la cama. Al hacerlo sintió la fría humedad de sus cabellos bajo su espalda. Vio la figura de Sasuke caminar hasta la mesita y dejar allí su pistola. Caminó hasta ella y la miró –los poros de tu piel puedo verlos… ¿Quieres desvestirme o lo hago yo mismo?

\- Hazlo tú mismo… prefiero guardar mi poca energía para aferrarme a tu cuerpo. –Sasuke se desvistió fijando su mirada en los senos de la chica quien por su parte veía las llamas de la chimenea. Se volvió hacia él cuando sintió que subía a la cama. No mintió cuando dijo que le quedaban pocas fuerzas para moverse. Dejaría que fuese él quien controlara la situación.

\- Te ves como una muñeca… pálida y de porcelana… una princesa a penas ya sin vida. No te preocupes puedo entender por qué te sientes así. Quiere decir que ya te has resignado. –tomó sus piernas y las acomodo entre sus masculinas caderas. Sakura gimió placenteramente y con la poca fuerza que tenía se abrazó de su cuello. Cuando él empezó a moverse en su interior cerró los ojos. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero su olor…ella recordaba ese olor. Siempre que dormía en la oscuridad ese olor estaba presente. Abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios y se dedicó a observarlo mientras la besaba. Él pareció darse cuenta de que lo veía y abrió sus ojos, fijándolos en los esmeraldas de ella. Dejo de besarla y se echó para atrás sin dejar de moverse. Ella se soltó de su cuello y dejo caer las manos sobre el colchón. De nuevo el brillo de sus ojos negros absorbía su existencia, pero había algo más en él de lo cual se percató. Nunca lo había visto así. El cuerpo le temblaba y gemía de una forma casi primitiva. El iris negro de sus pupilas la observaban con profundidad. A pesar del frío, de su cuerpo masculino, el sudor caía lentamente hasta mojarla a ella también. Verlo de esa manera la llevo a tomarlo del rostro y besarlo con exigencia. Al hacer ella eso, él empezó a moverse con rapidez lo que creo fricción en sus muslos lastimados. Pero no importaba… nada importaba. Había una sensación placentera detrás de ese dolor que por momentos olvidaba al concentrarse en el beso que se estaban dando. La pelvis masculina la presionaba con ardor y una tórrida y extraña pasión se acumulaba en su cuerpo… se acumulaba en todo su ser. Sasuke dejo de besarla para hundir su rostro entre los helados cabellos. Mientras él seguía moviéndose en su interior, Sakura se abrazó de su espalda y centro su vista en el tragaluz. Ahí veía caer la nieve que poco a poco iba cubriéndolo todo. Pronto no se vería nada ni siquiera la noche… solo lo blanco. Mas Sakura ya no pudo presenciarlo pues ella ya se encontraba en un lugar lejano; gritando con delirio el nombre del hombre que la tenía cautiva.

Estaba acostada viendo hacia la chimenea, dándole la espalda a Sasuke quien llevaba rato dormido a su lado. Era desconcertante que él se hubiera quedado a pasar la noche y que ella hubiera estado consciente para mirarlo. Las llamas sisearon y un frío escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Aún tenía frío… Era curioso como antes podía soportar las bajas temperaturas. Pero desde hace un par de días se había vuelto vulnerable a él. Había perdido su inmunidad hacia el frío… tampoco era ya inmune a ese hombre. ¿Qué sería de ella? De pronto recordó que el arma de él aún estaba sobre la mesita. Si la tomaba quizás podría escapar. ¿Tendría fuerzas para jalar el gatillo y matarlo? Sabía manejar un arma a la perfección, pero jamás se había atrevido a herir a alguien. Si lo hacía mientras dormía, él no sentiría el dolor. Sigilosamente se deslizo de las sabanas para comenzar a levantarse, pero unas gruesas manos la aferraron a la cama.

\- Quédate… te daré calor. –le aseguró Sasuke adormilado. La abrazó con fuerza y regreso a dormir. Sobre su espalda podía sentir la calidez de su pecho y el latir de su corazón. Su respiración golpeaba su cuello, dándole confort. Ahora si se había resignado. Sabía que todo eso era para seguir confundiéndola, pero ya nada le importaba. Era momento de rendirse y aceptar que era el fin. Prefería hundirse a tener que nadar a la superficie en busca de oxigeno… mejor hundirse porque jamás sería posible respirar bajo el agua. Necesitaba ahogarse de una buena vez… si ahogarse. Al despertarse se dio cuenta que la chimenea ya estaba apagada. Estaba sola y al parecer la mañana ya había llegado. Lo supo porque un diminuto rayo se colaba por el tragaluz que aún seguía cubierto de nieve casi en su totalidad. La cama estaba manchada de sangre al igual que sus muslos. Sobre la mesa alcanzo a ver unos paños doblados los cuales resultaron ser unas vendas. También había un desinfectante, frutas y agua que sin duda él había dejado. Comenzó a curarse y vendo cada una de sus piernas. La ropa del cajón ya casi se terminaba así que se puso lo primero que encontró. Se volvió a recostar absorta en sus pensamientos… debía esperar a que él regresara. Pasaron muchas horas, pero finalmente el candado de la puerta se escuchó ser abierto. Al entrar no le dijo nada tan solo se limitó a ver su figura recostada.

\- Sé que estas despierta –aseguró al sentarse en la orilla de la cama – he venido por ti para que toques el piano por última vez… sígueme. –Sakura se incorporó y con la mirada perdida le dijo –

\- Si… es un buen día para tocar el piano. Esta vez él no caminaba frente a ella si no a su lado. El salón se veía más iluminado de lo normal. Por unos momentos se sintió dudar al observar el piano desde la entrada. Los brazos de Sasuke la rodearon con fuerzas y con lentitud se acercó para susurrarle.

\- Está en verdad será la última vez… dime ¿Cómo te sientes en estos momentos? –preguntó al tiempo que la soltaba. Sakura caminó hacia el piano con pesadez y al sentarse se volvió hacia él –.

\- ¿En verdad quieres saber cómo me siento?

\- Si… –Sakura comenzó a mover sus dedos como de costumbre, abriendo y cerrando su mano. Finalmente masajeo su dedo anular por unos segundos e inesperadamente empezó a tocar. No eran los típicos pasajes que tocaba antes de cada pieza. Ya era la pieza misma. Al principio los sonidos eran cansados. Resignados tal y como ella se sentía. De momentos había matices de alegría que eran prontamente opacados por una extraña nostalgia. Había un poco de esperanza que enseguida moría extinguida; consumida por un miedo desconocido. Después una especie de paz, una calma, un consuelo. Pero todo se evaporo con el cambio de tempo. Sakura comenzó a tocar más rápido como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera quebrado, mostrando desesperación. Era una desesperación que la consumía desde adentro. Una desesperación que intentaba escapar inquieta. La presión de ser contenida se había convertido en una fuerza que la obligaba a salir de un solo golpe. De nuevo el tempo cambio y una vez más la calma regreso, pero no por mucho tiempo. Aun había mucha desesperación que necesitaba escapar…. Sasuke la observaba, pero no fríamente. Era como si supiese y entendiese a la perfección lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Sakura había quedado al descubierto, vulnerable. Pero como lo había reflexionado antes, ya no le importaba. Mientras terminaba la pieza Sasuke caminaba hacia ella. Se detuvo frente al piano y la miró como si quisiese decirle que la entendía. Al terminar, sus ojos verdes buscaron su mirada.

\- Entonces… ¿es así como te sientes? –preguntó Sasuke con la mirada vacía – lamento que así sea. Sabes bien que todos mis actos han sido un sucio juego para meterme dentro de tu cabeza. Y al parecer tuve éxito. Ayer te dije que parecías una princesa… sin vida. Ahora cambiare mis palabras a dentro de poco no lo parecerás… simplemente lo serás. Nunca te he pedido que toques algo en particular. Pero hoy deseo escuchar una pieza de Ravel. Supongo que sabes de cuál hablo… esa es la pieza perfecta para ti.

\- Pavane pour une infante defunte sí, es perfecta para una princesa muerta…-asintió Sakura en voz baja. Respiró hondamente y comenzó a tocar. Pensaba que su actitud de hacerse fuerte e impenetrable había sido solo una fachada. Una fachada que por mucho tiempo creyó que era real. Pero ahora al ver como se había derrumbado a causa de ese hombre solo le demostraba que era inexistente. La fachada nunca existió… todo era debilidad. Ya no podía esperar… debía morir pronto si quería que ese nuevo calvario acabara. Rió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que podía morir en paz. Su manera de tocar había cambiado y había podido percibirlo. Tocaba como siempre debió hacerlo. Ese sería su consuelo. … al menos antes de morir había logrado crear belleza… su perfección ahora tenía belleza. No termino de tocar la pieza, pues se vio interrumpida por la presencia de esos dos hombres detestables.

\- Es hora… lo ha ordenado el jefe –dijeron al unísono. Sasuke la miró fríamente y le anunció –.

\- Tu pesadilla ha comenzado… -los dos hombres se le acercaron y la tomaron fuertemente de los brazos. Sasuke le revelo unas pinzas que brillaron intensamente. Sin darse cuenta, la pelirrosa había comenzado a llorar. En vano trataba de soltarse y no paso mucho tiempo para que la histeria se apoderara de ella.

\- ¿Por qué diablos no me disparas? ¿Por qué tienen que ser mis dedos? ¡Deja mis manos! –gritó al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse desesperadamente –.

\- Sosténganla con firmeza -ordenó Sasuke. Sakura volvió a gritar, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía. Estaba débil y pronto se dejó someter. Sasuke le apretó su muñeca con una de sus manos y con la otra sostuvo las pinzas sobre uno de sus dedos.

\- ¡Suéltame! Por favor mis dedos no….-gritó al sentir la presión de la pinza. El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable. El miedo era tanto que ya no escuchaba ni sus propios gritos. Aun así logro escuchar el leve quejido del hueso. Su vista se le nublo y empezó a ver muy borroso. No supo en qué momento acabó en la habitación, pero recupero la conciencia al sentir que era lanzada a la cama. Aun con la vista nublada vio las figuras robustas de los hombres parados detrás de Sasuke quién siniestramente la miró para después caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Hoy fue uno… mañana serán dos –cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos dejándola aterrada. Su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar y su mano punzaba dolorosamente. Poco a poco su vista se normalizo. De sus ojos aun caían lágrimas, su garganta ardía después de haber gritado tanto. Aun temblando y con mucho temor alzo sus manos para observarlas. Su dedo anular estaba hinchado. Al observarlo abrió los ojos por completo y con sorpresa en ellos no pudo dejarlos siquiera parpadear. Comenzó a mover sus dedos y vio que todos se movían. El dolor era intenso, pero podía moverlo. ¿Había sido un sueño? No, el dolor había sido real… era real. Ese dedo que le causaba molestias al tocar y el cual utilizaba como un recordatorio de la muerte de su madre estaba en su sitio. Antes estaba un poco chueco, pero apenas si se notaba… ahora nada. El hueso había regresado a su lugar. Toda la situación le pareció muy extraña y la tensión se acumuló en sus hombros. ¿Por qué él había enderezado su dedo? Estaba segura que él lo había dislocado. Había llorado tanto que sus ojos ya no podían mantenerse abiertos… su cuerpo le rogaba desfallecer. Intranquila y sin quererlo se arrullo pensando en que pronto moriría. Estaba reviviendo todo cuanto había pasado. Sasuke apretaba y jaloneaba su dedo con las pinzas… los hombres reían extasiados. Aspiraba el olor de Sasuke mientras le apretaba con las pinzas… el olor de Sasuke… era demasiado real para ser un sueño. Sintió que la sacudían con fuerzas y abrió los ojos. De nuevo percibió el olor de Sasuke… él estaba allí… frente a ella. Estaba allí pidiéndole que guardase silencio…

Estaba fuera de sí mientras lo observaba, pero fueron unos disparos los que la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

\- Es hora de que nos vayamos –Le anunció Sasuke mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Al darse cuenta de que él llevaba una pistola en la mano, tuvo la certeza de que la iba a matar. Mientras corría junto a él pudo observar la mansión en donde la tenían prisionera. Aun no sabía si todo lo que estaba pasando era real. Se dio cuenta que él hablaba con alguien por un transmisor. Tardaron tiempo en salir de la mansión… los pasillos no parecían terminar. Llegaron a una salita donde los hombres que la habían custodiado esperaban por ellos.

\- ¿A dónde crees que la llevas? –preguntaron al tiempo que comenzaban a disparar. Sasuke se tumbó al piso junto con ella. La miró a los ojos y le pidió que permaneciera quieta y sin moverse de ese lugar. Al incorporarse notó que el vestía un chaleco antibalas… su cuerpo estaba adormecido sentía que ya no podía más. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. La tomo en brazos y comenzó a correr, segundos después pudo sentir una ventisca de aire helado sobre su rostro. Con esfuerzo abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y observo el cielo nocturno. Escuchó las hélices de un helicóptero y volvió su vista hacia lo alto del cielo. Una decena de hombres descendió del helicóptero, el cual se paró en el extenso jardín.

\- Yelena está conmigo –informó Sasuke por el transmisor. Sakura lo miró a los ojos y él fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Se acercó al helicóptero y entregó a Sakura a uno de los hombres. Mientras la acomodaban en una camilla escuchó que Sasuke seguía hablando por el transmisor. –Si, Yelena fue rescatada sin ningún problema…. La llevaran a un hospital y de ahí al cuartel de los Vory…. Yo me quedaré con los demás a dar por terminada la misión. Un hombre al interior del helicóptero le lanzo a Sasuke un arma de mayor tamaño –.

\- Suerte Sasuke… nosotros la llevaremos con el jefe –El hombre se dirigió a Sasuke quien en esos momentos fijaba su vista en el cuerpo de Sakura sobre la camilla –.

\- Tengan cuidado… los veré en el cuartel. –Sakura perdió el conocimiento después de escuchar sus últimas palabras.

* * *

 **Piezas Balada numero 2 de Chopin**

 **Pavane pour un infante difunte version piano de Ravel... les recomiendo la version con la orquesta tambien.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 8**

* * *

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba despierta, pero no había abierto los ojos. Llevaba rato escuchando lo que decían los médicos sobre su estado.

\- Tiene una infección urinaria… probablemente por la sonda que le ponían cuando estaba dormida. Parece ser que la llegaron a tener sedada por largos periodos. Las heridas de sus piernas lograran sanar sin ningún problema. Las marcas de su estómago parecen haber cicatrizado desde hace un tiempo. En los brazos tiene múltiples piquetes… probablemente extrajeron su sangre. Parece que la alimentaban con suero cuando dormía.

\- Hicimos varios exámenes de sangre, no necesito de una transfusión. Su recuperación está avanzando muy rápido. –La cabeza de Sakura iba y venía, formulando varias explicaciones para lo que había sucedido. Pero una alarma no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza…. Creía saber muy bien cuál había sido el origen de todo cuanto le había pasado. –Creemos que en la comida le suministraban una dosis regulada de analgésicos y antibióticos, incluso también sedantes. Su cuerpo estuvo pasando por mucho dolor, pero ella no lo sentía. Es por eso que ha dormido mucho. Parece que está despertando. Señorita Olegovna ¿puede escucharme?

\- Desde hace rato lo estoy escuchando –confirmó Sakura con dificultad. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de todas las maquinas que estaban a su alrededor. Ambos brazos tenían una sonda en las venas. –Necesito que me de alta lo antes posible –pidió con frialdad –.

\- Señorita, pero aun no…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el hospital?

\- Cuatro días…

\- Son muchos… debo ver a mi padre lo más pronto posible. –ordenó Sakura a un hombre vestido de negro que estaba parado junto a ella. –Llévame con mi padre…

\- Está bien preparen sus papeles para darla de alta –pidió el hombre al doctor –.

Mientras se cambiaba se observó en el espejo. Llevaba tiempo sin verse en uno, su cara estaba impecable. Los moretones debían haber desaparecido desde hace días. Había perdido peso, se notaba en sus costillas que apenas si eran forradas por una capa de piel. Terminó de cambiarse y bajo al lobby del hospital donde ya la esperaba uno de los hombres de su padre.

\- Señorita hace frío…. Le he traído un abrigo…

\- No lo necesito –contestó Sakura mientras salía por las puertas eléctricas. Al salir vio una camioneta negra. Al volante iba un hombre robusto que portaba lentes oscuros. Sin dudar se subió y preparó mentalmente para el enfrentamiento que tendría con su padre. El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio antiguo. Se bajó sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta y se hizo camino hasta el interior.

\- Estoy buscando a mi padre...

\- Lo siento señorita ¿su padre?

\- Déjala pasar Ekaterina… es la hija del jefe. –explicó uno de los hombres –Sígame señorita – Sakura caminó detrás del hombre. El edificio era tétrico. Parecía que no había ni un alma en el lugar. Tenía siete años sin ver a su padre, aun así durante ese periodo él la llamó por teléfono un par de veces. El hombre la guió hasta el elevador y de ahí hasta la oficina de su padre. El hombre abrió una enorme puerta de marfil y la escolto hacia el interior. El olor a tabaco la hizo recordar las pocas cenas que habían tenido en familia. Después de comer su padre siempre encendía un puro y la mandaba a dormir diciéndole que él y su madre debían charlar a solas. Escuchó que hablaba por teléfono, pero no pudo ver su rostro, pues su silla le daba la espalda. Segundos después el hombre termino su plática; dándose la vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Mi bella Yelena… cada vez más la belleza de tu madre se enmarca en tu rostro –le aseguró un hombre con los mismos ojos verdes que ella tenía – Me alegra que por lo menos heredaste su cabello e inigualable belleza… no has cambiado, aun puedo ver tu rostro de niña.

\- En cambio tú sigues siendo el mismo. No has cambiado nada en estos años padre. El mismo calculador de siempre… sabes a lo que he venido. Así que dime ¿Cuál era el propósito de que me tuvieran cautiva? Sé que tu estas involucrado, pero no hasta qué punto.

\- Esa noche en que fuiste liberada maté al hombre que asesinó a tu madre. Ese asesino resulto ser un integrante de mi organización.

\- ¿El asesino de mi madre? –Sakura se quedó pensativa por unos momentos y después rió con ironía. Era como si por fin se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. Permaneció callada.

\- Hace cinco noches no solo maté al asesino de tu madre… sino a todos los hombres que a mis espaldas estaban planeando matarme. Acabe con todos ellos…. Pensaban que estaban reuniéndose en un lugar seguro, pero yo…

\- Me utilizaste como señuelo.

\- Si, y lo lamento, pero era necesario. Desde que naciste eran pocas las personas que sabían de tu existencia. Aun así varias veces te convertiste en víctima de mis enemigos…. Yo sabía que el asesino de tu madre vendría por ti… fui yo quien te mando traer de nuevo a Rusia. No fue tu fama lo que te trajo si no yo. Necesitaba ponerte en ese escenario para que el asesino de tu madre cayera en mi trampa.

\- Eso quiere decir que siempre supiste quien era su asesino. Dejaste pasar los años porque necesitabas saber quien más lo apoyaba en tu contra. A penas si se puede creer que un padre arriesgue la vida de su hija para salvar la suya. Todo esto me recuerda a las purgas de Stalin; asesinando a todo aquel que fuera sospechoso de traición futura. Exterminar a todo aquel que pueda ser tu futuro oponente…. Acéptalo… francamente no te importo que pasara conmigo. Solo fui el puente hacia un fin egoísta…

\- Te equivocas. Me asegure de que nada malo te pasara. Te deje a cargo de Sasuke, un hombre Japonés como tu madre… él es la única persona en la que confió ciegamente. Desde hace tiempo se había infiltrado al servicio del asesino de tu madre y le hizo creer que le servía fielmente. Él estaba allí para impedir que te mataran. Confié en el… y esa confianza me ayudo a terminar con mis enemigos. –Sakura permaneció callada; clavando la vista sobre un trinchador lleno de botellas. Por fin entendía las acciones de ese hombre.

\- Padre… eres un ser despreciable. –habló lento y fríamente, no mostrando expresión alguna en su rostro –Siempre habrá enemigos para ti… de eso puedes estar seguro. ¿Piensas que infundiéndoles terror harás que desistan?… estoy feliz de que hayas matado a ese hombre, pero jamás te perdonare que hayas esperado quince años para acabar con su vida.

\- ¿Sabías que tu madre y él eran amantes? –preguntó fríamente – ella me engañaba con él. Tu madre jugaba con ambos. Pero al final decidió casarse conmigo… se casó por que Lenski ya tenía una familia. El haberse casado conmigo le permitió seguir tocando el piano.

\- Ella no te engaño –replicó Sakura mirando hacia el piso – nunca hizo tal cosa…

\- Tu sabes muy bien lo que era tu madre cuando llego a este país era una…

\- ¡cállate padre! ¡no necesitas decírmelo! –Sakura caminó hacia el trinchador y tomo una botella; lanzándola hacia la vitrina. Fragmentos de vidrio se esparcieron en el piso. – ¡no necesitas decírmelo! Ella me contó todo sobre su vida antes de morir…. En verdad es una lástima que nunca hayas pasado el tiempo suficiente con ella. Si lo hubieras hecho sabrías que en verdad llego a amarte…. Ella llego a amarte… a ti un monstruo… -las puertas de marfil se abrieron de golpe y unos hombres armados entraron a la oficina. Sasuke era uno de ellos –.

\- Tranquilos no pasa nada –Aseguró el padre de Sakura al tiempo que les hacia un ademan con la mano –.

\- No quiero saber nada de ti –Le gritó Sakura; ignorando la presencia de los hombres armados.

\- Yelena… Sakura… hija necesitaras un médico –.

\- No necesito nada que venga de ti…

\- Sakura aún estas conmocionada por lo que pasaste… por tu secuestro…

\- Un secuestro que tú propiciaste….

\- Necesitaras ayuda…. Te enviare con el mejor psicólogo… tendrás el mejor tratamiento…

\- Yo sola puedo darme mi propio tratamiento…este síndrome puede desaparecer fácilmente si te alejas de mi vida para siempre. –Aseguró Sakura con voz fría mientras se paraba frente a uno de los hombres. Sin que este tuviera tiempo de reaccionar le arrebato la pistola de su cinturón y apunto a su padre. Varios de los hombres la apuntaron con sus armas.

\- No se atrevan a dispararle –ordenó su padre con firmeza. Sakura jaló el gatillo y la bala salió disparada hacia un cuadro donde su padre sonreía mientras abrazaba a una mujer vestida de blanco. –

\- Volviste a casarte… te veías terrible en esa fotografía. Si tienes más hijos no los utilices con la misma crueldad que a mí. Por última vez te digo que no volveré a verte… y esta vez espero sea para siempre. –Sakura comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes se detuvo frente a Sasuke. Parecía que iba a apuntarle, pero en cambio le entrego la pistola. Mirándola a los ojos tomo el arma que ella le ofrecía y la guardo dentro de su saco. Sakura lo miró por unos segundos para después propinarle una fuerte cachetada, la cual resonó dejando ver el coraje con el que la chica había actuado. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil e inexpresivo; como si no hubiese sentido ninguna molestia y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo. –Si tu o uno de tus hombres me sigue hare algo de lo que te arrepentirás –Salió a prisas del edificio y se fue caminando sin mirar atrás. Minutos después de caminar sobre la nieve se quitó las botas y las lanzo a la calle. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus pies estuvieran completamente mojados, pero no sentía el frío. Su mente parecía estar en otra parte, lejos, pensativa. Un auto se detuvo frente a ella cerrándole el paso. Una elegante mujer bajo del auto y se paró frente a ella.

\- Él te envió ¿cierto? –preguntó inquisitiva al darse cuenta que ella era la mujer de blanco en la fotografía. –

\- Disculpa querida es solo que te vi descalza y pensé que necesitabas ayuda. Además no llevas abrigo y el invierno comenzó hace un par de días. Hay nieve en las calles… tus pies deben estar congelándose.

\- Ya que él la envió… hágame el favor de llevarme a la banca de San Petersburgo.

\- Claro… vamos sube al auto. Aquí tengo otro par de calcetines y unas botas que te mantendrán cálida, pero antes ponte esto –un hombre del interior del auto le paso un abrigo. –Ten póntelo que el clima no está para andar tan descubierta. –Sakura obedeció y se subió al auto; evitando tener una conversación con la mujer durante todo el trayecto –Al llegar a la banca y despedirse de la mujer habló fríamente –.

\- Mi padre no piensa en nadie… si te quedas con él trata de no amarlo demasiado o terminaras como mi madre….

\- Es porque no te pareces a ella que él se comporta así… te ama, pero también te odia –aseguró la mujer con calma –.

\- Yo solamente lo odio y mas por nuestro parecido –respondió Sakura al alejarse del auto para entrar a la banca. –después de retirar todo su dinero tomo un taxi y se dirigió al hotel donde se había hospedado después de dar el recital. Al llegar a la recepción un hombre la esperaba…

\- Señorita Olegovna la estábamos esperando… soy el gerente de este hotel –.

\- Haruno… mi apellido es Haruno…

\- Si… disculpe señorita Haruno…alguien nos llamó por teléfono para decirnos que vendría por su equipaje y también se encargó de liquidar su cuenta.

\- Ya veo…. Pero ¿Por qué lo guardaron por tanto tiempo? ¿No le pareció raro que yo dejara mis pertenencias aquí?

\- La noche que usted se marchó… una persona dejo dicho que usted regresaría aproximadamente en un mes.

\- ¿un mes? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida –.

Si… enseguida traerán sus cosas –Mientras iba en el taxi seguía pensando. Así que había permanecido casi un mes en ese lugar… entonces era cierto lo que escucho en el hospital. Con cada comida que ingería era sumida en un sueño profundo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginar su cuerpo desnudo lleno de sondas para hacerse cargo de las necesidades físicas de su cuerpo. Ahora entendía porque siempre que despertaba se sentía tan desorientada… como si muchos días hubiesen pasado. Y el constante aroma de Sasuke se debía a que era él quién se ocupaba de llenar de sondas su cuerpo… ese aroma siempre se colaba a sus sueños. Su padre había sido capaz de hacerle todas esas cosas…. Era una lógica simple, porque la odiaba le había hecho eso… por que la amaba se había contenido y solo la había usado, mas no asesinado.

Iba rumbo al aeropuerto a tomar el primer vuelo a Suecia. Estaba absorta con la mirada perdida. Parecía que sus ojos veían la nubes a través de la ventanilla, pero en realidad no miraban nada estaban desconectados. Pensaba en la vida de su madre… una mujer que había pertenecido a una buena familia en Japón, pero que desafortunadamente habían perdido todo en la guerra. Su madre había sido vendida como esposa de un hombre que la llevo a Rusia para explotarla como prostituta. Ahí había conocido a su padre y a su asesino... ambos la habían amado, pero solo el último fue capaz de quitarle la vida… aunque a veces creía que de todos modos un día habría terminado asesinada a manos de su padre. Ese hombre llamado Lenski fue quien la presento con Olegov, su padre. Quien de inmediato comenzó a cortejarla, su madre le había contado. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que Lenski había sido su asesino. Finalmente termino casándose con su padre al que llegó a amar sin que este lograra llegar a creerlo. Su madre había sido pianista en su natal Japón y en Rusia alcanzo la fama. Todo… todo gracias a que su padre le permitió seguir tocando. Murió justo cuando había llegado a la cúspide de su carrera…. Carrera que ella aun no lograba igualar. Reflexionó en las palabras que esa mujer le había dicho. …. Las palabras de esa mujer tenían mucho sentido. Ella no amaba a su padre… lo detestaba, si aún le guardaba respeto era porque su madre lo había amado y probablemente aun lo amaba desde algún lugar lejano. Tener su odio… al menos… eso es lo que él quería de ella. Y si, su odio le daría el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **Con papas como estos... en fin espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia por que ya estamos llegando al final.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden sus reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 9**

* * *

\- Las cuatro Baladas de Frederick Chopin… tres de sus nocturnos y los cinco nocturnos de Satie son las piezas que interpretaste el mes pasado en el recital de la catedral de Lund. El público quedo fascinado… creo que después de ese recital tu vida ha cambiado. Eras una pianista conocida más por su belleza que talento, pero desde esa noche el concepto ha cambiado. –Le decía un hombre con emoción –.

\- Si… así es. Esa noche por fin logre tocar como siempre lo había deseado… me hace feliz saber que el público lo disfruto –contestó Sakura con voz queda. El hombre escribió en una libreta la respuesta de Sakura –.

\- ¿Cómo fue que tu manera de interpretar cambio? ¿Qué fue lo que ocasionó que pudieses tocar con esa soltura; vertiendo todas tus emociones? Antes eras considerada una pianista muy fría, pero supongo que ese ya no será tu calificativo.

\- Estuve en un lugar muy oscuro…aún estoy en un lugar muy oscuro… pero de alguna manera esa oscuridad ya no llena de frialdad a mi manera de interpretar. Ahora esa oscuridad me hace estar en contacto con algunas emociones que jamás había sentido… esas emociones son tan nuevas para mí que entenderlas aun me cuesta trabajo. Solo espero que mi música pueda cautivar a las personas una vez más…quizás esa noche solo fue única y no podrá repetirse.

\- Eso lo sabremos en tu próximo recital que será dentro de dos semanas si no me equivoco.

\- Si, será la próxima semana… esta vez interpretare a mi compositor favorito… Alkan y algunas piezas de Schumann.

\- Hay personas que creen que podrías participar en el concurso internacional de piano Frederick Chopin ¿te gustaría hacerlo?

\- No soy muy buena interpretando a Chopin… así que no me considero una candidata adecuada.

\- Pero que humildad ¿no crees que si tocas de la misma manera que hiciste hace un mes podrías ganar? No, solo esa competencia, pero quizás otras.

\- No lo sé… como te dije no sé si pueda volver a tocar como lo hice esa noche.

\- La última pregunta es sobre tu madre…hace poco se empezaron a correr rumores de que tu madre era la famosa pianista Emiko Yamada… ¿qué tan cierto es ese rumor?

\- Si… ella es mi madre… aunque su verdadero apellido era Haruno… Yamada era solo en el escenario.

\- Nunca se supo mucho de la vida privada de tu madre…solo que fue asesinada durante unas vacaciones en San Petersburgo. ¿Cómo afecto tu vida? ¿Por qué nunca revelaste que ella era tu madre?

\- Mi vida cambio…es todo lo que puedo decir. No sé cómo fue que ese rumor comenzó, pero hubiera preferido que aun siguiera como un secreto. No es algo que planeaba revelar… simplemente no creía que fuese importante que fuera algo público.

\- Cuéntanos más sobre tu madre… como te dije y como seguramente lo sabes no se sabe mucho de su vida privada. En las entrevistas que llego a dar mientras vivía aseguraba estar casada con un empresario Ruso más nunca revelo el nombre… ¿era ese hombre tu padre? Disculpa que te haga estas preguntas… es solo que quiero ser capaz de entender un poco sobre tu pasado y carácter y como estos afectan tu música.

\- Si... era mi padre….

\- ¿Era? ¿Quieres decir que él tampoco vive?

\- Así es…el murió hace tiempo… -Mintió Sakura –.

\- Entonces ¿estás sola?

\- No creo que la soledad sea algo malo…pero claro de vez en cuando busco compañía. Tengo dos personas a la que visito con frecuencia, no físicamente, pero siempre están en mi mente.…. Viven en Rusia…en Múrmansk… un lugar muy frío. –Mientras hablaba una viva imagen de una lápida se proyectaba en su mente. Era la tumba de su madre… rodeada de nieve. Junto a la tumba un niño de ojos rasgados no dejaba de mirarla.

\- Hace dos meses y medio regresaste a Rusia para dar un recital ¿Cierto?

\- Si… así fue.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte a vivir en Jönköping? Si mal no recuerdo solías vivir en Francia. ¿crees que el lenguaje será una barrera?

\- Viví en París por seis años y estudie un par de años en el conservatorio. Pero una vez que regrese a Rusia en el mes antepasado, me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba el frío. Desgraciadamente no puedo quedarme en Rusia… es un país que me recuerda a mi madre… nunca podre vivir en ese lugar – Decidí venir a vacacionar, pero termine presentándome en Estocolmo y en la catedral de Lund… al final decidí quedarme aquí Jönköping. Además me gusta el clima…. Suecia es un país muy hermoso. Y en cuanto al idioma lo entiendo muy bien. Cuando viví en Paris mantuve una relación con un cellista, él era sueco así que aprendí el idioma gracias a él. –Aseguró Sakura con una sonrisa –.

\- Bueno pues esperamos volver a tener la oportunidad de poder charlar contigo más adelante. La próxima semana saldrá a la venta la revista con esta entrevista que nos has concedido. Me ha faltado agradecerte por acceder a posar para nosotros. De igual manera muchas gracias por recibirnos en tu casa. –el hombre y Sakura se pusieron de pie para darse la mano. Después de que el hombre se marchó Sakura salió a caminar. Por un par de horas camino sin rumbo por la ciudad, un habito que se había formado desde que había empezado a vivir allí. Iba bajando por las escalinatas del parque cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se detuvo y volvió la vista hacia atrás. Juraba haber sentido la penetrante mirada de alguien sobre ella. Al no ver a nadie siguió caminando; deteniéndose en un pequeño puesto de helados. Mientras se alejaba del parque alcanzo a ver una tienda que llamo su atención. Cruzó la acera a prisas y entro a la tienda.

\- Hejsan! –le saludó un hombre al entrar –.

\- God middag –contestó Sakura con una sonrisa – Llevó viviendo aquí un mes, pero no sabía que había una tienda de pianos tan cerca de mi departamento. Llevo tiempo pensando en comprar un piano nuevo y este que tiene en la vitrina me ha fascinado ¿puedo tocarlo?

\- Claro –Aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa –.

\- Gracias –Sakura sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia al piano. De reojo le pareció ver una figura conocida, pero al darse la vuelta no pudo ver a nadie. Camino hacia el piano y se sentó, pero antes de empezar a tocar unos niños entraron a la tienda junto con su padre.

\- Buenas tardes busco un arco para violín.

\- Sígame por favor –pidió el hombre que había atendido a Sakura –.

\- Papá podemos quedarnos a escuchar como toca el piano –preguntaron los niños–.

\- ¿no será problema? –preguntó el Hombre a Sakura –.

\- No...

\- Bien chicos tomen asiento ahora regreso.

\- Señorita ¿Qué es lo que tocara?

\- Mmmm ¿conocen la historia de una mujer que suele vagar a las orillas del mar en busca de su amado?

\- No... suena tenebrosa...

\- Lo es... todas las noches la mujer camina hacia la playa. Está esperando que regrese su amado... pero lo que ella no sabe es que el mar se lo ha llevado. Ella no recuerda que fue ella quien lo lanzo al mar. Ha borrado todo recuerdo de su mente... fue ella quien lo mató al descubrir que la engañaba... siempre se paraba a la orilla del precipicio y un día cayo y también murió. Suena divertido ¿no? Tal vez me lance al agua un día de estos. Bueno no he terminado la historia… esa mujer lleva cientos de años esperando que él regrese... pero hasta el día que el mar regrese sus restos... sus huesos. Ella recordara que fue ella quien lo mató. –los niños la veían incrédulos –. Ahora les tocare una pieza que esta mujer suele silbar mientras camina por la playa en busca de su amado – Sakura colocó sus dedos en el las teclas y comenzó a tocar sombríamente. Conforme la pieza avanzaba la expresión de los niños se atemorizaba. Al terminar los miró fríamente y les aseguró – Yo soy esa mujer... que camina todas las noches a las orillas del mar –los niños se quedaron mudos y al ver que su padre se aproximaba corrieron hasta él –.

\- Muchas gracias por tocar para ellos –el hombre le sonrió y enseguida salió con sus hijos de la tienda. Los niños la miraron por la vitrina y la vieron asustados, pero su vista se desvió hacia el mostrador. Sakura se percató y volvió la vista hacia esa dirección, pero no había nada. Al volverse a los niños los vio subiendo al auto de su padre.

\- ¿Qué le ha parecido el piano?

\- Perfecto… creo que encargare uno igual… ¿cree que podrían llevármelo a casa en esta semana?

\- Por supuesto hoy mismo hare cita con el entonador y que esté listo lo antes posible… venga acompáñeme para llenar el papeleo–.

En un par de horas se presentaría de nuevo frente a un público al cual esperaba agradar. ¿Podría volver a tocar como lo había hecho la última vez? Se sentía extraña, ausente. Tomó su maleta donde llevaba su vestido y las demás cosas que utilizaría en el recital para después salir en busca de un taxi. Bajó del taxi y observo maravillada los vitrales que cubrían el teatro. Al dirigirse a la entrada se detuvo en seco, pues en uno de los vitrales vio el reflejo del mar. Como hipnotizada comenzó a caminar hacia las aguas. Parecía que la llamaban que le suplicaban que fuese. Desde el taxi no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar el mar que se colaba hacia la ciudad como si fuese un rio. Descendió hasta la orilla y dejo sus maletas a un lado, se quitó los zapatos y sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar hasta las aguas heladas. Su cuerpo no podía sentir el frio ya que su mente estaba en otra parte. Se recostó bocarriba y se abandonó a flotar en las aguas. Permaneció así por un rato hasta que recordó que debía arreglarse para presentar su recital. Lentamente comenzó a nadar de regreso a la orilla y se sentó a esperar que su cuerpo se secara. La gente del teatro le observó de manera extraña al verla tan desaliñada. Al llegar a su camerino lo primero que hizo fue observarse en el espejo. Su rostro se veía pálido y sin vida. Sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a cambiarse.

El recital tenía más de una hora de haber comenzado, Sakura estaba tocando la última pieza de su repertorio y la gente escuchaba maravillada. Él no…Tenía tiempo siguiéndola a petición de su padre y le había tocado verla cometer varias tonterías. Lanzarse a nadar en el río de agua helada y después estar presentándose con esa palidez en la piel frente a todo ese público era absurdo. La música era bella, envolvente, magnífica, intentaba no ponerle atención y concentrarse en el estado de ella, pero era imposible. La gente aplaudió en el momento que termino el concierto para piano número uno de Alkan. Las ovaciones no cesaban pidiéndole que tocase una pieza más. La vio sonreír con agradecimiento para después sentarse nuevamente y tocar unos cuanto Encores. El último que toco fue el mismo que había tocado en aquella tienda donde había comprado el piano y había asustado a los niños. Su piel se veía un poco azulacea. ¿Acaso era él el único que lo notaba? ¿O, era que él era el único consciente de lo que había hecho? ¿Seria, quizás porque su vestido también era azul que nadie parecía percibir lo mismo que él veía? A nadie le había parecido raro que hubiese llegado tan desaliñada y con el cabello mojado con agua helada. Al terminar la última pieza la gente comenzó a gritar – ¡Brava! ¡Brava! – y de nuevo las ovaciones empezaron. Le lanzaban flores y ella agradecía su atención. Se dio cuenta que ella observaba al público con gratitud, pero había algo extraño, su cuerpo temblaba. Segundos después Sakura se desplomó en medio del escenario y frente a todo su público. Un hombre salió tras bastidores y corrió hacia ella. Al ver que no reaccionaba llamo a una ambulancia. La gente estaba conmocionada no comprendían que es lo que había pasado.

Llevaba rato sentado frente a la habitación donde la tenían internada. Escuchaba a los doctores decir que su temperatura se estaba regularizando. Sus síntomas habían sido aquellos que se presentan en el principio de una hipotermia. La darían de alta en un par de días… las ordenes que su jefe le había dado era permanecer fuera de su habitación hasta que ella se recuperara. Era la tarde del segundo día cuando escuchó que el médico informaba que sería dada de alta al siguiente día. Después de informarle a su jefe se sentó en un sofá de la sala de espera. Sus manos tenían el periódico y una revista. La revista mostraba una entrevista que le habían hecho dos semanas atrás. Le habían tomado unas fotos con un pomposo vestido color púrpura. Unas detalladas hojas de hilo platinado descendían desde el corsé hasta la mitad de la falda. Su mirada inexpresiva se veía perdida… seguía siendo la misma princesa fría… que más que algo bello parecía un cuerpo gélido carente de vida. El periódico la había colocado en la página principal. Su concierto había sido un éxito una vez más y los críticos aclamaban que una nueva artista había nacido… Aseguraban que esa nueva manera de interpretar pertenecía a una nueva pianista…. Decían que era momento de olvidar todas las presentaciones frívolas que había dado durante mucho tiempo. Una nueva Sakura Haruno había nacido para seguir creciendo. Ya varias orquestas y teatros habían empezado a solicitarla en sus salas. El artículo mencionaba que se estaba esperando su pronta recuperación para que pudiera seguir cosechando éxitos.

\- ¿Está segura que nadie puede venir a recogerla? – le insistió el doctor mientras Sakura se ponía unos zapatos que la enfermera le había llevado –.

\- No, vivo sola. Pero no se preocupe si me pide un taxi con eso será suficiente.

\- Si usted insiste está bien. Por favor evite someter su cuerpo a temperaturas extremas. Sé que el clima aquí es bastante frio, pero aun así trate de mantener su cuerpo en calor.

\- Eso suena divertido –le miró con una picara sonrisa al ver que el doctor se sonrojaba – Bueno gracias por todo doctor. Si llego a necesitar algo vendré de inmediato.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su departamento fue irse a cambiar. A pesar de las advertencias del doctor, decidió ponerse un vestido. Su departamento era muy grande y ninguna habitación estaba dividida por paredes. Todo era un espacio abierto a excepción de la habitación donde tenía una pequeña alberca techada. El piano estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la alberca. Debía retirarlo de ahí en esos días o la humedad afectaría su madera. Estaba a punto de sentarse a tocar cuando decidió que debía abrir el enorme ventanal que estaba frente a la alberca. Lo abrió de par en par y una ráfaga de aire frío empezó a colarse por la habitación. Se acomodó frente a su piano y empezó a tocar el primer movimiento de Trois morceaux dans le genre pathétique de Alkan. No paso mucho tiempo para que sintiera una presencia detrás de ella.

\- No deberías tener tu ventanal abierto de par en par –sin dejar de tocar Sakura sonrió –.

\- Si hubiese estado cerrado no hubieses podido entrar. Vivo en el octavo piso del edificio… así que me impresionaría que hubieras logrado escalar de alguna manera. Pero sé que no fue así, haz entrado por la puerta principal y mientras me cambiaba te has ido a esconder en la terraza –al terminar de tocar se puso de pie, la alberca estaba en medio; separándolos. Fue fácil deducir que estabas aquí –le aseguró mientras se lanzaba a la alberca. Tal y como había hecho el día de su presentación, dejo flotar su cuerpo sobre las aguas mientras seguía hablando con él – Ya me había dado cuenta que tenías tiempo siguiéndome, pensaba que eras más discreto – no obtuvo contestación. Tan solo escuchó como el agua de la alberca salpicaba con fuerza, él se había lanzado. Sin esperar que ella le dijese algo la tomo en sus brazos y empezó a caminar hasta la orilla en busca de la escalinata que los sacaría de la alberca. Sasuke se dirigió de inmediato al baño y la deposito sobre el tapete mientras preparaba la regadera.

\- Conoces muy bien mi departamento… ¿Me pregunto cuántas veces habrás estado ya aquí? –de nuevo Sasuke permaneció callado, la tomó de la mano y la metió bajo el chorro de agua tibia. La dejo allí por cinco minutos para después cerrar la regadera y de nuevo cargarla. Con cuidado la depósito sobre su cama; mirándola unos segundos y le hizo una pregunta –.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? El doctor claramente te dijo que debías mantener tu cuerpo alejado de las bajas temperaturas.

\- Lastimarme es mi forma de hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste… es mi manera de torturarte.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que lo que te haces me afecta? –preguntó inexpresivo –.

\- Porque me amas.

\- No estés tan segura de ello.

\- ¿Sabes cómo supe que estabas en mi departamento? Ves esa fotografía –Sakura le señalo un retrato que estaba sobre su cómoda – Yo no lo deje así. No está en la misma posición. La única explicación es que alguien probablemente lo tomó y estuvo observando la fotografía por un largo tiempo. Tanto tiempo que al final olvido que debía acomodarla tal cual estaba para evitar sospechas. –el pelinegro la miraba a los ojos sin inmutarse –.

\- Créeme no deberías estar tan segura.

\- Sasuke –El que Sakura lo llamara por su nombre hizo que su mirada cambiara – Sasuke mis ropas están mojadas y mi cuerpo está empezando a temblar, sécame. –le pidió aun viéndolo a los ojos. Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hasta un pequeño ropero de donde saco dos toallas. Sakura sonrió satisfecha al ver que incluso él sabía dónde guardaba sus toallas. El pelinegro regreso y con cuidado le quito las ropas mojadas. Igual que aquella vez que había revisado su cuerpo, mantenía una expresión fría mientras la secaba. Sakura estaba quieta, observándolo con insistencia mientas él recorría su cuerpo con la toalla librándolo del agua. Cuando termino la envolvió con la otra toalla que había llevado. Se disponía a ir a buscarle ropa pero Sakura lo detuvo –.

\- No he dicho que quiero cambiarme… en cambio tú también deberías secarte. –Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió a su closet, de allí saco un suéter y un pantalón negro, calcetines y ropa interior. –Los compre cuando llegue aquí… fue lo primero que compre al llegar a esta ciudad. Quizás porque estaba segura que vendrías, después de todo supongo que estaba esperándote. –Se acercó y se los dejo sobre la cama para después dirigirse a la barra de la cocina desde la cual podía ver perfectamente como Sasuke se cambiaba. El parecía no darse cuenta de que ella lo observaba, pero Sakura sabía que él podía sentir su mirada. Cuando se volvió a mirarla Sakura le sonrió –.

\- Sasuke tengo hambre – él asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta la cocina. Sacó varias verduras del refrigerador, las lavó y comenzó a pelarlas. Sakura sonrió nuevamente al darse cuenta que Sasuke sabía a la perfección como estaba organizada su cocina. Cuando la tabla donde picaba los vegetales se llenaba, Sasuke los depositaba en una olla para después seguir picando el resto. Como de costumbre evitaba mirar a Sakura en todo momento, incluso siguió ignorándola cuando ella empezó a hablar.

* * *

 **Piezas interpretadas las cuatro baladas de Chopin... 23 ...38... 47 y 52**

 **De Nocturnos solo escribi que toco 5 y los amo todos y no pense en ninguno en particular... pero les recomiendo e del opus 27**

 **Y en cuanto a los 5 nocturnos de Satie... son hermosos...**

 **Alkan piano concerto # 1**

 **Schumann fantasy op 17**

 **La pieza mas tetrica del mundo Alkan... la chanson de la folle au bord de la mer. Y Sakura asustando ninos con ella.**

 **Ultima Pieza Alkan-aime moi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Ecos de una sonata cautiva.**

* * *

\- Está bien si evitas mirarme, pero por lo pronto sigue escuchándome. Hace poco recordé la primera vez que te vi –Sasuke cambio su expresión, no parecía entender de que le hablaba – El funeral de mi madre se llevó a cabo en Múrmansk el lugar donde tu vivías con tu familia. Tenía doce años cuando mi mama falleció y tú tenías alrededor de diez. Sé que eras tú porque esa mirada tuya sigue siendo la misma. Cuando te vi, el cuerpo de mi madre estaba siendo cubierto con tierra y tú estabas sentado sobre una tumba con la misma mirada con la que me estás viendo. Esperabas por tu padre quien atendió el funeral de mi madre en representación de mi padre y para encargarse de mí. No quiso ir el mismo, pero mando a su mano derecha como representante… vaya estupidez. En fin, tan pronto hubo acabado el funeral tu padre me tomo a la fuerza y me subió al auto, tu ibas sentado junto a mí. Empecé a llorar en silencio pues sabía que nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto. Sería enviada a mi padre y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que yo pudiera regresar y visitar a mamá. Comenzaste a contarme la historia de cómo había un jardín sin ninguna flor… bueno eso es lo poco que recuerdo. Y que un dia Haruo el hombre de la primavera pasó por allí. Y al tocar sus pies el suelo un bosque de bambús comenzó a crecer. Nacieron las flores… había mucha vida. Pero al marcharse todo se volvió marchito. No volvió a pasar por allí en muchos años. Y cuando finamente regreso, entristeció al darse cuenta que todo había perdido la vida poco después de que se marcho. Al final determino que debía volver al menos una vez al año. Para que ese jardín estuviera lleno de vida de vez en cuando. Lo más probable es que lo haya contado mal… en realidad nunca te puse mucha atención, pues mientras hablabas yo observaba el paisaje y seguía llorando. Solo recuerdo que al escucharte decir la palabra Haruo te dije que era la palabra japonesa más bella que había escuchado… que sería mi favorita. Y la verdad es que me olvide ella… a pesar de haberlo dicho… me olvide de la existencia de esa palabra por completo. Poco después de que guardaras silencio… Sin darme cuenta en que momento, tu mano tomo la mía como si intentases consolarme. Más cuando volví mi mirada hacia ti tú fingías no verme y estar más interesado en el paisaje de las calles que en mí. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto tú aun no soltabas mi mano a pesar de que varias veces te pedí que lo hicieras. Lo hiciste hasta que tu padre me entrego a otro hombre con quien aborde el avión. Supongo que al morir tu padre, el mío decidió que también tú trabajarías para él.

\- No sabía que tú eras esa niña… -contestó Sasuke mientras meneaba la olla donde preparaba la sopa de verduras –.

\- Te creo… no tenías por qué saber que él era mi padre. Él se encargó de mantenerme escondida del mundo… aun así fui víctima de más secuestros. Un día me canse y decidí alejarme de él ¿No sabías que yo existía verdad? ¿Qué él tenía una hija?

\- No, lo hice hasta que tu padre me enseño tu fotografía. Y fue solo hasta este momento que he recordado que tú eras aquella niña.

\- ¿Ha sido dura… la vida junto a mi padre?

\- No, desde pequeño sabía que seguiría los pasos de mi padre. Nunca me ha sido difícil acabar con la vida de una persona.

\- Tu frialdad no es tan perfecta… después de todo logre hacerte hablar y verme a los ojos –Sakura le sonrió mientras Sasuke depositaba su comida en la barra -¿Sabes por qué compre este departamento con espacios abiertos? Por qué de un mes para acá he estado desarrollando unas cuantas tendencias claustrofóbicas al igual que viviendo en medio de un síndrome –continuó hablando sin esperar la respuesta de él – síndromes, tendencias, traumas autodestructivos. Supongo que después de todo debí haber aceptado la idea de mi padre de acudir a un psicólogo… o quizás un psiquíatra. Debería agradecerte…. Todo lo que hiciste conmigo terminó marcándome de por vida y estas cicatrices no sanaran. Aunque debo aceptar que no quiero lo hagan… si lo hacen mi música dará un paso atrás una vez más.

\- Sera mejor que dejes de hablar y comas mientras la sopa aún está caliente –le ordenó Sasuke sin mirarla. Sakura permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, su plato aún estaba a medio llenar –.

\- No sé qué es lo que siento por ti. No es amor de eso es lo único que estoy segura. Mis sentimientos por ti caen en lo que yo consideraría obsesivo. Son sentimientos violentos. En estos momentos quiero decirte… gritarte que tomes mi cuerpo y lo llenes de nuevas cicatrices. Como ves estos sentimientos no son sanos es por eso que no puedo quererte.

\- No necesito tus sentimientos. No me son de utilidad –le aseguró mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua –.

\- Tu lealtad hacia mi padre hace que me duela la cabeza a tal punto, que las náuseas empiezan a formarse dentro de mí. Es cierto lo que le dije en su oficina ese día… que esa era la última vez que me vería y que era capaz de cometer una tontería si uno de sus hombres me seguía –Sasuke ignoraba el momento en que Sakura había tomado ese cuchillo y el cuál sostenía sobre su yugular –Así que la pregunta es ¿Has venido a verme como uno de sus hombres o como alguien más? –.

\- Ordenes –contestó Sasuke sin apartar su vista de Sakura –mi lealtad esta con tu padre. Mi vida se la he dado a tu padre. Basta con que él me dé una orden y yo veré que esta sea cumplida. Nunca dejare su lado… ¡Detente! –le gritó mientras corría hacia ella al verla cortar su cuello. Después de cortarse, Sakura sonrió aun con el cuchillo en mano. La sangre comenzó a resbalar sobre su cuello lentamente. Por instinto Sasuke intento cubrir su herida con un trapo que estaba sobre la barra, pero al darse cuenta que la cortada solo había sido superficial se detuvo a observarla –.

\- Parece que no me has entendido –habló Sakura con la mirada en el suelo – En ningún momento te obligue a elegir a uno de los dos. ¿Acaso me escuchaste decir mi padre o yo?...Vete… ya he tenido suficiente. Ya te hable sobre lo que siento y con eso me basta. Así que por favor márchate. No quiero verte. Dile a mi padre que estaré bien, que viviré bien y de vez en cuando tratare de sonreír. Que mi único deseo es que nunca me vuelva a buscar… que jamás se acerque ni él ni ninguno de sus hombres.

\- Se lo diré…

\- Gracias por la cena… ahora por favor márchate –Sasuke obedeció y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Sakura tomó su vaso de agua y le dio un sorbo, mientras depositaba el vaso en la barra escuchó un enorme estruendo acompañado por unas luces llenas de intensidad. Eran fuegos artificiales, podía verlos desde el enorme ventanal donde estaba el balcón. Como hipnotizada se puso de pie y al hacerlo la toalla que la envolvía se resbaló. Corrió hasta el ventanal y de nuevo lo abrió de par en par; sonriendo al ver como su terraza se iluminaba. Se acercó hasta la orilla y se dio cuenta que las luces procedían del parque, la gente celebraba. Aun sonriendo se dijo así misma que quizás debía tomarlo como una señal para un nuevo comienzo. No podía sentir el frío en su desnudo cuerpo por que los brillantes colores que iluminaban el cielo nocturno la tenían hechizada. Después de repetirse una y otra vez que su vida por fin tendría paz, suspiró profundamente lo que la hizo darse cuenta del vapor que salía de su boca. Debía entrar o probablemente su cuerpo recaería, pero el cielo le pedía a sus ojos que no dejase de mirarlo.

Justo en ese momento sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban con fuerza; abarcando su cintura. Sonrío con alegría al reconocer ese aroma que durante el último mes la había acompañado hasta en sueños –.

\- Hasta cuando te vas a detener…. Deja de hacerte daño…. Ya no lo hagas por favor…Cuando este contigo me olvidare de que tu padre existe. Fingiré que eres huérfana y que no hay nada que te una a él…. En mis labios nunca serás Yelena…. El nombre que llamare será Sakura… así que por favor deja de lastimar tu cuerpo y tu espíritu… ya fue suficiente.

\- Sabía que no te irías…

\- ¿Por qué lo sabías? –preguntó Sasuke mientras le daba un beso en la espalda –.

\- Por qué me amas….

\- Dilo otra vez –pidió Sasuke –.

\- Por qué me amas… Sasuke tú me amas –Sakura deshizo el abrazo y se volvió a mirarlo. Supe que me amabas cuando enfrente a mi padre. Todos sus hombres levantaron su arma para apuntarme, pero tú no… tú no Sasuke.

\- Déjame cuidarte.

\- Tengo frío Sasuke… llévame adentro.

\- Si... –Una vez más él la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su cama; donde de inmediato la cubrió con el edredón para después sentarse a la orilla de la cama –.

\- ¿Haruo es tu nombre en la asociación, cierto? –Una leve sonrisa a penas indistinguible se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke –.

\- Si… después de todo es el nombre que mi madre quería darme. Y la única cosa que sabía que te gustaba… cuando eras niña.

\- Hombre en primavera… no sé si en verdad ayudes a que las cosas florezcan –Sakura lo veía burlona – pero al menos mi música si la cambiaste –Su sonrisa cambio por una mirada suplicante. Sakura se acercó hasta Sasuke para que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente –. Tampoco a mí me gusta el significado de mi nombre –le aseguró Sakura después de besarlo –. Un cerezo en flor…florecer no es algo que haya sido muy permanente en ningún punto de mi vida. Aunque debo confesarte que en estos últimos años lo más cercano que he estado de florecer y que me da felicidad es estar viendo como tu rostro se sonroja al escucharme hablar.

\- Mis defensas ya no funcionan… ya no puedo actuar fríamente… no mientras escuche tu respiración tan cerca… fue difícil controlarme durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Pues lo hiciste bien porque durante todo ese tiempo creí todo lo que me dijiste.

\- ¿Puedo tocarte? –preguntó en voz baja –.

\- Desde hace tiempo este cuerpo lleno de cicatrices te pertenece –le aseguró Sakura mientras se recostaba sobre el colchón dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Sasuke se acercó y con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar sus cicatrices –.

\- Perdóname… por hacerle esto a tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Acaso fueron tus manos las que me hicieron esto?

\- No, pero yo di la orden.

\- Eso ya no importa….

\- ¿Aun te duelen?

\- Duelen mucho más si no las tocas.

\- Aun estas a tiempo de hacerlas desaparecer. Hay tratamientos que pueden borrarlas.

\- No quiero que desaparezcan vivir sin ellas sería muy difícil – le aseguró mientras lo jalaba para que su cuerpo quedara sobre ella – Nunca vuelvas a decirme que quieres que estas cicatrices desaparezcan.

\- No lo hare –prometió mientras se incorporaba alejándose de ella – Debes cobijarte bajo el edredón. Tu cuerpo aún esta helado.

\- Lo hare si vienes tú también.

\- Haré lo que tú digas –le aseguró mientras la besaba muy despacio. Aún besándola tomo las manos de Sakura y las llevo hasta su cuerpo; indicándole que podía desvestirlo. Una vez completamente desnudo jalo el edredón y los cubrió a ambos –.

\- Sasuke tengo frío – le dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos –.

\- Haré que se vaya –fue lo último que le dijo antes de comenzar a besarla y unir su cuerpos. La tocaba de la misma manera que aquellas veces, con una ternura y necesidad extraña. –Al menos en eso siempre fue sincero – Se dijo Sakura a sí misma. Los sentimientos que él le transmitía eran muy intensos, tan intensos que le daba miedo pensar que quizás ella jamás podría igualar esos sentimientos y transmitírselos a él. ¿Podría llegar a amarlo?

Era inútil buscar una respuesta, probablemente ninguna de sus preguntas tenían respuesta en ese momento. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que lo necesitaba. ¿Y, él la necesitaba? ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de ella? Quizás algún día se lo preguntaría… espera que algún día se lo dijera. Si algún día él le hiciera la misma pregunta le respondería que se había enamorado justo en este momento.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? –le preguntó Sasuke –.

\- Porque ya no tengo frío –contestó para después darle un beso en la clavícula. Sasuke también le sonrió, pero ella no pudo verlo. Sus ojos ya no podían encontrarse pues sus cuerpos entrelazados los obligaban a descansar en el cuello del otro. Ambos guardaban silencio mientras sus respiraciones entrecortadas se convertían en una. Por largo tiempo Sasuke permaneció recostado sobre Sakura. El silencio entre los dos solo indicaba que aún había mucho que decirse, pero ninguno sabía por dónde empezar –.

\- ¿Te estoy lastimando? –preguntó Sasuke por fin dándose cuenta de que aún estaba sobre ella –.

\- No, está bien si te quedas así –a pesar de la respuesta Sasuke se incorporó y se recostó junto a ella –.

\- No creo que pueda dejar a tu padre… mi responsabilidad hacia él es muy grande….

\- Creí que ya habíamos dejado de hablar de él desde hace rato…. Al parecer no te quedo claro que en ningún momento pensaba hacerte escoger entre los dos.

\- Eso me ha quedado claro… es solo que debes entender que mi deber con él está primero.

\- Parece que no te he torturado lo suficiente –comentó Sakura con voz cansada mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Sasuke – entiendo tu deber. Solo recuerda que si me pierdes de vista por mucho tiempo deberás atenerte a las consecuencias. Nadie mejor que tu sabe de lo que soy capaz.

\- ¿Me estas chantajeando? –preguntó mientras acariciaba el hombro de Sakura –.

\- No, es solo que los sentimientos que apenas empiezo a sentir por ti podrían esfumarse de la misma manera en que llegaron. No quiero que desaparezcan, pero si debo hacerlo no haré nada por retenerlos y si deben irse se irán. Así que si yo fuera tu no me alejaría tanto. Tendría mi vista fija en mí tanto cuanto me fuese posible. Incluso si es de lejos quiero sentir tu presencia. Saber que me sigues desde las sombras como has hecho estos últimos días será suficiente para mí. No me dejes sentir tu ausencia si quieres que siga viviendo bien. Soy una persona solitaria por naturaleza así que no empezare a añorarte de inmediato… pero llegara un día que lo haga y si tú no estás… quizás mi mente inestable decida hacerme compañía. –la voz de Sakura sonaba adormilada como si ya no pudiese contener el sueño – y otra cosa. Sé bien que eres la mano derecha de mi padre y eso te mantiene en una posición segura. Pero mi padre aún tiene varios enemigos y si ellos se enteran que engañaste y traicionaste a Lenski… no podré estar tan tranquila. Así que prométeme que si algo te pasa la noticia llegara hasta mí.

\- Te lo prometo… también te prometo que mi deseo de regresar a ti me mantendrá vivo hasta el último momento.

\- Estoy cansada. Apenas si puedo mantener los ojos abiertos… además nuestra platica se ha vuelto aburrida y cursi. Espero que cuando despierte una parte de ti aun este conmigo –fue lo último que Sakura logró musitar antes de quedarse dormida. Después de escucharla decir eso, experimento por primera vez el miedo a la incertidumbre. Ya no podía contar a cuantas personas había asesinado a sangre fría. Muchos probablemente tenían familias y amaban a alguien. Aunque intentase justificarse al pensar que muchos de los que había asesinado eran tan malos como él, no podía encontrar validez en ese argumento para sentirse menos culpable. ¿Qué es lo que ella le había hecho? Ahora su existencia lo había expuesto a la culpabilidad. Algo que nunca había experimentado. Estaba vivo y en su vida ahora había una mujer… su relación estaba manchada, era enfermiza, pero no podían hacer nada. Solo sentir. Aunque estaba seguro que sus sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes e intensos que los que ella decía sentir por él. Lucharía para mantenerse con vida por mucho tiempo para algún día verla reciprocar todo eso que él sentía. Si ese día llegaba, su relación dejaría de ser solo un síntoma del cautiverio y se convertiría en algo más real.

Justo cuando pensaba dormir, alcanzo a escuchar como su celular comenzaba a vibrar. Se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertarla y rebuscó su móvil en el bolsillo de los pantalones que ella le había dado. No contesto hasta que se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

\- Diga…. Señor Olegov… si, hoy fue dada de alta. El doctor le recomendó reposo y evitar lo más que pueda las bajas temperaturas. Creo que estará bien. Después de su último concierto ha tenido mucho éxito. Muchas personas esperan su recuperación para que pueda seguir presentando recitales. Eso la motivara, estoy seguro. Así que por el momento no creo que necesite más vigilancia, pero estaré al pendiente. ¿A San Petersburgo? Entiendo mañana tomaré el primer vuelo. Lo veré en la tarde… sí, yo me encargare del resto. Al regresar a la habitación decidió sentarse a la orilla de la cama y observarla dormir. Había un par de cosas que aún no le había dicho. Supo que ella era aquella niña en el momento que la vio inconsciente en la ducha. Ella no recordaba que durante aquel viaje donde él le sostuvo la mano también había dormido…justo después del cuento. Eso era lo único que recordaba sobre ella, su rostro durmiente. Ni siquiera cuando su padre le enseño la fotografía pudo darse cuenta que era ella. Cuando la vio en la foto pensó que era hermosa, pero solo la veía como un objetivo más.

Después de dejarla inconsciente, la había cargado hasta la regadera. La sangre corría de su cuerpo mientras ella dormía profundamente. Su cuerpo no reacciono al agua fría y no despertó. Quizás la había golpeado muy fuerte. El agua caliente ahora sustituía a la fría y ella seguía durmiendo. Entre más la observaba, su rostro le parecía cada vez más familiar, su cerebro buscaba entre sus memorias a toda prisa. Fue cuando ella recobraba el conocimiento que supo de quien se trataba. Su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y rapidez. No podía controlarlo, debía calmarse. Cerró la puerta de la regadera para evitar ser visto y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas. Mientras la escuchaba respirar logró contenerse y poner su cabeza en frío. Se dio cuenta que su conciencia había regresado por completo cuando la escucho resbalar sobre el agua. Dejo su periódico a un lado, dio un profundo respiro y le dijo –.

Por fin despiertas… – Después se puso de pie para llegar hasta ella. Al abrir la puerta esos enormes ojos esmeraldas lo veían y en ellos solo lograba ver a esa niña llorar en silencio en la parte trasera del auto que su padre conducía. Cada vez que ella dormía detenía las cámaras con su control remoto por un par de minutos para que nadie pudiera ver como entrelazaba su mano con la suya. Después de unos minutos la soltaba, encendía las cámaras y su frialdad regresaba. Ese había sido el mes más largo de su vida. Su primer amor era el rostro de una niña durmiendo…y ahora su único y enfermo amor era el rostro de una mujer dormida. No sabía cuándo podría regresar a ella, pero por el momento se recostaría junto a ella para seguirla observando otro rato, debía llevarse esa imagen con él. De ese modo cuando pensara en su rostro durmiente sentiría la urgencia de volver.

Cuando Sakura despertó sabía que él ya no estaría allí. Se incorporó un poco para estirarse cuando notó que su piano ya no estaba junto a la alberca, si no junto a la cama. Sonriendo volvió a acurrucarse en el edredón, tan pronto el sueño la dejara tocaría su piano. El regresaría pronto de eso estaba segura. Sus sueños ya no solo serían pesadillas, sus días ya no estarían tan vacíos y su vida por fin tendría calma y una soledad más fácil de sobrellevar.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

 **Como les comente la escribi con personajes originales y la adapte al sasusaku... despues publicare la original aqui para que puedan comparar.**

 **Sin mas me despido, pidiendoles que pasen a leer mis demas historias.**

 **No olviden sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por darse un tiempo de leer mis historias.**


End file.
